Meet The Steiners
by Angel Eyes Oblivion
Summary: It is Christmas in Alexandria, as the Captain of The Knights of Pluto, Steiner asks Beatrix for her hand in marriage. Now it's time for Steiner to reunite with the worst people he knows... his family! Changed to M for strong sexual content, and reference.
1. Chapter 1

"Meet The Steiners"-Chapter 1 Steiner's Hell Day

The cold winter snow fell on the acres of Alexandria as the people started to finish their late Christmas shopping. Children were playing on the streets as parents put up their Christmas items and such. But things were still the same at Alexandria Castle where Queen Garnet got things done in the ballroom for her Christmas party with General Beatrix.

"Hmph. It looks nice. Don't you think so, Beatrix?" Garnet asked as Beatrix stood there pleasantly. "Yes, Your Highness, it's wonderful. It'll be great for a party." She said, as Garnet was very pleased with the results.

"Ah... This is great... everything going according to plan." Garnet said as Beatrix sighed from all the excitement that was going on.

"Where's Steiner at, your highness?" Beatrix asked as Garnet shrugged. "I haven't seen him all day. All I heard was he was going Christmas shopping. I would figure it didn't take him this long. He hates shopping." Garnet said as the both of them looked outside to see the snowfall.

Meanwhile in Lindblum

The stores were jam packed as shoppers. Even the streets were crowded. Some people are even struggling to get to certain areas of Lindblum. Ever since Queen Brahne attacked Lindblum and even destroyed the Industrial District, things became harder on the people of Lindblum.

In the Business District, The stubborn Captain Adelbert Steiner was getting the perfect present for the perfect general. He searched all day to find the engagement ring that was just right. It was kind of hard since he came by himself. Then in the nick of time, Kuja walk in to the store and saw Steiner by surprise.

"Hey." Kuja tried say as Steiner got up. Kuja was trying to fit in ever since the Zidane saved him at the Iifa Tree. Steiner just smiled as got the ring he wanted which cost 100,000 gil. It was the perfect diamond gem. This is anything that a girl wanted. He slipped the box in his pocket as he looked at Kuja. Steiner's jaw dropped to the floor.

Kuja looked completely different. All his long hair was cut very short and spiked up. He had a white shirt with long sweat pants and boots on. He has been traveling lately with his new ladylove, Helena. He was Christmas shopping as well.

"It's been I long time since I seen you and your friends. Steiner, is it?" Kuja asked as Steiner closed his mouth and nodded his head. "Yes... You should get an invitation from the Queen Garnet. She's inviting you to a Christmas party." Steiner said.

Kuja smiled. "Yeah, Zidane told me yesterday. Thanks anyway. See ya." Kuja said as he walked out the door. Even his walk and voice was different. Steiner just went back out as it started to snow in Lindblum. Kid chanting Christmas songs and carols as Steiner listened pleasantly as he tripped over a flight of stairs.

All the people started to laugh at him as he got up. A girl walked up to Steiner as she smiled. "You're such a klutz for a man in tin armor!" she said, as everyone started to make fun of him.

Steiner just got up and left the business district. So far he wasn't happy lately. He returned to Alexandria a few hours later from the intense shopping he had went through.

"Ugh... I'm so tired. Zidane better be happy with his gift!" Steiner said as he sat on his bed. He let out a big sigh from the stress of shopping. Then as soon as Steiner got done with packing his gifts, Beatrix walked in.

"Steiner, the Queen has requested to see you." Beatrix said as Steiner looked at her. "I'm coming right now... I feel tired from being in Lindblum and Treno all day." Steiner said as he and Beatrix walked down the hall together. "Beatrix?" Steiner asked as he started to blush.

Beatrix looked at him and smiled. "What's on your mind?" She asked as Steiner stumbled a little. They reached to the curved flight of stairs as they came out of the Queen's Chamber area. Steiner didn't realize that the rug was sticking up at the edge where the stairs is. He and Beatrix got to the edge and Steiner tripped and fell down the flight of stairs.

Beatrix gasped as Steiner finally had his body slammed to the floor. Beatrix started to panic and also tripped where Steiner was. Just a few seconds later, Beatrix was directly lying on top of Steiner as they both turned red.

Beatrix got up rapidly and just walked away. Steiner got up. "Beatrix, Wait!" He said as she got away. "Damn. I just wanted to say I love you." Steiner said as he got up with his head down. Beatrix was at the other side of the castle. (What just happened?) Beatrix thought as she sighed.

Steiner walked on until he approached Queen Garnet. "Your highness, you needed me?" He asked as Garnet smiled. "Yes, I need you to deliver invitations for the Christmas party because they shut down Mognet Central for Christmas Vacation." Garnet said as Steiner nodded his head. "Yes, Your Majesty. I'm on it!" Steiner said as he fell again.

"Ugh... I've been through misery today..." Steiner said as he left with the invitations. Steiner waltz through from Alexandria to Dali to Treno to Burmecia to Daguerreo to Lindblum and back to Alexandria. (Don't get confused by this sentence just read it slowly...)

Steiner was very tired from the ride and even lost a few invitations. Steiner was very miserable when he returned to the castle. Then Steiner's stomach started to growl. "Ugh... yikes. I'm hungry." Steiner said as he bumped right into Zidane. "Ouch... oh Rusty. Hey." Zidane said as Steiner frowned. "Can I get something to eat without knocking into you?" Steiner asked as Zidane backed off.

"Mr. Attitude. What's wrong?" Zidane asked. "I really had a bad day and I'm hungry." Steiner as he saw a nice Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich in Zidane's hand. Steiner was going for the sandwich until fell on his face. "Uh-uh Sir Rust a lot.. This is my sandwich, go make your own!" Zidane said as he walked away. Then a few minutes later, Steiner brought bread, peanut butter, jelly, and a butter knife. Steiner's stomach started to growl again.

Steiner picked the peanut butter jar and tried to open it. He struggled as the people laughed at him. Zidane was watching him from the roof of Doug's shop as he shook his head. Steiner finally got the jar of Peanut Butter open as he opened the bag of bread. He takes out two pieces of bread as he grabbed the butter knife and sticks it in the peanut butter jar. He swirled the knife to get some peanut butter but his knife is stuck in there.

"... oh man!" Steiner said as he tried to pull the knife out of the very sticky jar of peanut butter. The knife slipped out and hit him in the face. All the kids of Alexandria started to laugh out loud. Steiner felt completely embarrassed. Then when he started to spread the peanut butter on the bread it ripped in half. Steiner looked up at everyone and shrugged. He finally got the jelly jar opened easier then the peanut butter jar and it spread more easily too. Right when Steiner was to close the jelly jar, a kid comes by and dumps the whole jar of jelly on Steiner's armor.

"Damn..." He said as he wiped most of the jelly off as some kids started to throw some paper balls at him.  
(Am I torturing Steiner or what? It's not that I don't like him.) Steiner was not depressed anymore. Steiner was angry, very angry. Steiner returned to the castle. He is very miserable. He returned to his room and removes the paper balls that the kids threw at him.

His took his armor off as he put a new set of armor on. Then Weimar, One of the knights, came in. "Captain... why are you miserable?" Weimar asked as Steiner's top was blown.

"DON'T YOU GUYS KNOW WHY I'M SO MISERABLE! TODAY WAS NOTHING BUT A NIGHTMARE! I DON'T THINK ANY THING IS GOING TO GET BETTER UNTIL HELL FREEZES OVER! CAN YOU GET OUT PLEASE? I GOING TO TAKE A NAP!" Steiner said as he forced Weimar out and slammed the door. Then Steiner got on his bed and slowly fell asleep.

-  
I guess I tortured Steiner a little here... but he'll be all right... It's not like he's going to die or anything... Steiner is my third favorite besides Kuja (He's so hot! That's why my pen name was changed) and Zidane.

At the end of each chapter, I'm just going to give the name of the next chapter to see what is expecting next..

Next Chapter is Chapter 2 "5 days until Christmas in Alexandria"

Keep reading, please R & R, and thanks for your support,  
SailorKuja17 --------- 


	2. Chapter 2

"Meet The Steiners"-Chapter 2 5 Days Until Christmas in Alexandria

(This is a very short one...)

Last time on "Meet the Steiners" The Noble Captain of the Knights of Pluto Adelbert Steiner had the most terrible day of his life. He fell in Lindblum, messed up delivering invitations, and even had a hard time making a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich... but today is a little different for him and he doesn't know what's in store for him... a wonderful day or a disastrous nightmare? And it's only 5 day until Christmas Day!

Steiner woke up feeling terrible and sick. Yesterday was nothing but hell for him. He got up from his bed as he heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" Steiner asked. "It's me... Beatrix." Steiner's heart skipped a complete beat. Beatrix came in as Steiner started to stutter. Beatrix tried her best to smile but frowned when she saw the armor that had slops of jelly.

Steiner started to panic as he shoved the armor under his bed. "Sorry about that. I didn't clean my armor since I had a bad day yesterday. I would have had it cleaned already." Steiner said as Beatrix interrupted. "Oh. It's ok. I heard you yesterday yelling at Weimar. Yeah, I could have figured you were in a bad mood." Beatrix said as she smiled.

Her smile was just perfect to Steiner. How he loved to hold her in his arms and play with her hair. The smell of her perfume, her walk, her smile, and her eyes were the only things he thought about. She was the most wonderful thing that happened to him. Once she was an enemy to him but now since the Love Letter scene he loved her with all his heart. Right when Beatrix was about walk out, Steiner grabbed her hand. "Wait... Beatrix." He said as he held her close to him.

"Meet me by the dock at midnight. I'll be there waiting for you. We can embrace in the moonlight and share our love. We can talk for hours or maybe we won't talk at all." Steiner whispered as Beatrix smiled bright as she ran out as happy as could be. She even chuckled on the way out. Steiner's day was going according to plan. Steiner got ready as he walked happily down the stairs without tripping or falling. He was tracing his steps perfectly.

Then Steiner confronted Queen Garnet by her chamber. She greeted him with a smile. "Steiner, can you call up the knights to secure the castle?" She asked. "Yes, Your Majesty." Steiner said as he walked in front of the chamber.

"Knights of Pluto! ASSEMBLE!"

Then all you could hear is crickets chirping in the background. Then 4 men in armor appeared. "Adrine, Danny, Jinjo, and Eli! Here and accounted for sir!" Jinjo shouted as Steiner had his head down. "I am so glad I have new recruits. Ok, Knights. I have orders from the queen to secure the castle. You guys go while I'll search for the other 8 knights." Steiner said. "Yes, sir!" The 4 knights ran off as Steiner got the other knights one by one.

Steiner was very angry as he was standing in front of the other knights. "You useless good-for-nothing! I bring you orders from the queen! I don't know how to depend on you guys no more! My new recruits are better than you guys! Secure the castle! Get out of my face!" Steiner said as the knights did as they were told. Steiner had his head down and sighed.

Meanwhile in the Ballroom, Queen Garnet was still planning her Christmas party. Everything had to be perfect. "Steiner, would you help me put the finishing touches on the party?" Garnet asked. "Yes, Your Highness." Steiner said as Garnet looked at him. "You know Beatrix been talking about you all day today, right?" She asked as Steiner looked up at her. "Really?" He asked. "Yes, she's really looking forward to see you tonight." Garnet said as Steiner gasped.

"How do you know about this?" Steiner stuttered as Garnet smiled. "I have my own ways." Garnet said. "Like what?" Steiner asked as Garnet continued her work. "Why are you not telling me, your highness?" Steiner asked as Garnet ignored his question. Steiner just sighed until he got the job done...

-------

(I told you it would be a short one...)

Next Chapter is Steiner's Midnight Proposal...

This story is getting better and funnier.  
Please R & R-  
SailorKuja17 


	3. Chapter 3

"Meet The Steiners"-Chapter 3 Steiner's Midnight Proposal

(Hey... Here's another chapter)

The Clock struck 11 o'clock, as Steiner gets ready to please his ladylove in a midnight visit. Steiner posed himself in front of a mirror. "Beatrix, Would you marry me?" Steiner said as he took the case out of his pocket and opened it. It was a shiny engagement ring and an expensive one too. Steiner kept practicing on his smile and posture. He wanted this to be more then just perfect. He wanted his love for Beatrix to be perfect.

Then Steiner heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said as Zidane swung the door open. "Hey, Rusty! Heard you wanted to be hitched!" Zidane said as Steiner started to wave his arms. "WHAT! How do you know?" Steiner asked. "Kuja saw you at the new jewelry store that opened up in Lindlum buying a... What is it called?" Zidane asked sarcastically. Steiner just rolled his eyes.

"Ah! I know... An engagement ring!" Zidane said sarcastically as Steiner was about to freak out. "Kuja told you?" Steiner asked as Zidane gave him a grin. "Everyone in Alexandria knows about it except for Beatrix..." Zidane said as Steiner grabbed Zidane by the shirt. "Don't you dare screw this up for me by telling her this!" Steiner said as he put Zidane down.

"Take a easy! Don't tug on this shirt too hard, Rusty. I won't tell her." Zidane said as he backed off. Steiner frowned as Zidane rushed out the door. Steiner sighed. At least his day wasn't a pain in a rear like yesterday. Steiner just finished practicing. Time for the real thing...

It was 11:30 and Steiner went to the dock. He sat down and looked at the night sky of Alexandria. Stars scattered across the sky and the moon shining so bright. Steiner had to think to himself for a while. About his life and also what's in store for him. (I wish midnight would just get here already...) Steiner thought to him self as a shooting star started to come across. Steiner closed his eyes.

(I wish for Beatrix to be by my side forever... I wish for the best.) Steiner thought as he opened his eyes. Then he heard the bell tower ring. It was the moment of true love. The clock finally struck midnight. Snow started to fall lightly. Then it got heavier. Then Steiner heard footsteps coming from the castle.

Beatrix came out of the darkness of the castle. She smiled pleasantly and ran into Steiner's arms. She laid her head on his left shoulder, and sighed as Steiner grinned. "Beatrix..." Steiner said. Beatrix's beauty always swept Steiner off his feet. Her hair was wonderfully curled and her lips were just right to be kissed. Steiner tried out his best smile and it worked. Beatrix giggled as Steiner got down on knee.

Steiner softly took Beatrix's hands, as she was surprised. "Beatrix, We been through a lot since Garnet became Queen... and I love you. Would you marry me?" Steiner asked, as Beatrix was about to cry. "Yes... Yes, I'll marry you!" Beatrix answered as she jumped into his arms. Steiner took the box out of his armor pocket as he slipped the ring on Beatrix's finger.

Then Steiner cupped his hands under her chin and lifted her face up. "I wanted to do this for the longest time..." Steiner whispered. Beatrix let a few tears fall down her face. Then Steiner closed the gap between him and Beatrix. The moonlight shimmers on both of their faces. Steiner wrapped his arms around her small figure as she enjoyed every bit of it. They parted for breath as they both stared into each other's eyes. A few footsteps away, Kuja and Zidane were hidden in the bush watching every move Steiner and Beatrix made. "Gosh, I guess they are getting hitched after all." Zidane said as Kuja just looked at them. "Be Quiet!" Kuja said.

Steiner and Beatrix were still in each other's arms. Cherishing every moment they got. Beatrix felt so happy to be with the one she loves. They both looked at each and just smiled. "It's getting late. I like to walk you to your room, if you don't mind." Steiner said as Beatrix nodded her head. Then Steiner picked Beatrix up and carried her. Zidane and Kuja's eyes widen as Steiner carried his love away.

Steiner put Beatrix down at the entrance of her bedroom as she smiled. "I want to stay with you for the night..." Beatrix said as Steiner's face turned completely red. "Ummm... ok. I guess we might stay in the same room for now on since we are getting married." Steiner picked her back up until Steiner reached his bed and put her down.

A Few minutes later, they had gotten changed into their nightclothes. Steiner and Beatrix were lying on the bed holding each other. Steiner smiled as they were locked into another kiss, which lasted for long time. They parted as they got under the covers. Beatrix closed her eyes as she lay on Steiner's chest. She sighed as she closed her eyes and felt his warmth. Then soon enough they both fell asleep together.

The Next Day

Garnet finished her plans for her Christmas party. Everything was going according to plan. Garnet jumped up and down in joy because how successful the party planning was. Zidane and the rest were in front of Garnet, except for Steiner and Beatrix. The Ball Room finally got finished being decorated. "So how does it look?" Garnet asked as every one smiled. "It looks pretty with all the Christmas color tinsel." Eiko said as the others agreed with her. "Yes, this is great." Garnet said. Zidane wrapped his arms around Garnet.

"Where are the Tin Man and the general?" Amarant asked as the others shrugged. "I haven't seen him since yesterday." Vivi said as Zidane stepped up to the plate. "They are still sleeping ... in the same bedroom." Zidane said which made everyone fall backwards. "What? Do you mean they are in the same bed room?" Freya asked. "Uh-Huh... Rusty proposed to her last night... Me and Kuja saw the whole thing." Zidane said which made every one gasp.

"Wow! Steiner is getting married?" Vivi asked as Zidane shook his head. "Yeah, he probably lost his virginity by now..." Zidane said as Garnet gave him the evil eye. "Zidane..." Garnet said as Zidane continued to run his mouth. "She really turned him on last night and."

"ZIDANE!" Garnet yelled as Zidane jumped. "Whoa! I never heard this kind of tone before." Zidane said as Garnet had her hands on her hips. "Don't worry about them... They are all right." Garnet said as she continued to explain the party arrangements. (Author's note: That is something you will not hear from Zidane! Trust me.)

Meanwhile in Steiner's bedroom

Beatrix slowly moved as her eyes opened. She turned her head to see her love sleeping. He was snoring lightly. Beatrix smiled as she snuck a little kiss on Steiner's lips to wake him up. Steiner opened his eyes as he saw his angel beside him. She giggled as she got up. Steiner wanted to go after her but wasn't in the mood to come out of bed.

Then a few minutes later, Beatrix came in dressed and dragged Steiner out of bed. Then Steiner finally got up and Beatrix put her arms around him. "I know you are tired but it's 4 more days until Christmas. Should we tell them?" Beatrix asked as Steiner shook his head. "No. We will tell them later." Steiner said as Beatrix smiled. "Well, get changed. We are going to meet my parents in Treno. They lived there for a while. They are going to love you." Beatrix said as Steiner just smiled as she walked away.

(She is beautiful... but meeting her parents is going to be hard. Especially when my parents are dead. Or I think they are dead. Are they still underground living in Daguerreo?) Steiner thought to himself. Beatrix grabbed Steiner's arm and drags him out the door.

Meanwhile in Treno, in a noble's home

A man around the age of 50 and his wife around the age 40 were sitting having their morning coffee. "Honey, I heard our own daughter is coming to visit." The man said as the wife got up in surprise. "Which one? Maggie? Keli?" She asked as the man frowned. "Our daughter, Beatrix." He said. "Oh... my baby's coming home from Alexandria! It's about time." The wife said as she had the same curly brown hair as her daughter.

Meanwhile in Daguerreo

"MONTY! ELLIE! PAULA! YOU'RE BREAKFEST IS READY!" A tall bulky lady yelled as the voice echoed through the mountains. "YES, MOTHER!" The children answered as they came around the corner. (This is what stress does to me... after having a bunch of children as a family... I start to get tired of being a mother...) She thought herself as she walked back into her country home.

The husband was sitting at the table reading a newspaper as he took a sip of coffee. He ready for the day ahead. "Tori, I'm off to work." The husband said as he got up. He gave her a kiss on the way out. "I love you, Tori." He said as she smiled. "I love you too, Dan Steiner." She said. Dan grinned as he kissed her again. The kids were about to walk in but ran away when they saw them kissing. Dan and Tori laughed as they looked at each other.

"I got to go." He said as he walks out the door. (I'm so glad to be alive... ever since the accident happened... and with Adelbert gone... Oh! I can't bear it.) Tori thought to her self as she looked out the window. (I think he's dead. I know there's still hope. It's possible he is still alive.)

Back in Alexandria, Entering Gargan Roo

(Gargan Roo is the route from Alexandria to Treno on a gargant and Fossil Roo is the route from the Mist Continent to the Outer Continent... Just a fact from-Final Fantasy IX)

Steiner and Beatrix walked to where the gargant was. Steiner yawned as Beatrix grabbed a flower. "Still tired?" Beatrix asked, as Steiner didn't say anything. The gargant finally got around as Steiner pulled the switch to stop it. Then the lovely couple enjoyed a romantic ride to Treno. Once they got off, Doctor Tot was surprised to see them as they came in the back door of his home.

"Captain Steiner and General Beatrix. It's nice to you two in Treno. Did Queen Garnet send you two?" He asked as he saw something shiny on Beatrix's ring finger. "Oh... You are engaged?" Doctor Tot asked as Beatrix nodded her head. "Yes, We are." She said as the both of them blushed. "No, We weren't sent by Garnet. We are here to see Beatrix's parents."

Doctor Tot started to laugh. "Oh you mean Trent and Darlie, right?" He asked. "Yes, Sir. Trent and Darlie are my parents." Beatrix said as Doctor Tot calmed down a little. "Yes, they are the most richest nobles in Treno today. Well, how's Queen Garnet with her Christmas party? I got her invitation yesterday." He asked.  
"She's very happy with plans and how it's turning out. She did a great job doing it." Steiner said Doctor Tot grinned. "Well, you two take care and good luck." Doctor Tot said as Steiner and Beatrix walked out the door.

Treno didn't really change much but the lights were brighter. More kids were playing out in the streets while parents were cleaning up their homes. Treno was still the hotspot for thieves. Beatrix finally pointed to her parents' house as Steiner knocked on the door. "You got to behave around my parents. They are very strict because my last boyfriend broke up with me because of them." Beatrix said.

(Talk about my parents, they are the worst...) Steiner thought to himself as Darlie answered the door.

End of Chapter 3

-  
(Ha! How's that!)

Next Chapter is Dance Lessons for Steiner.

(Now it's time to torture him a little more...Ha! Ha! Ha!) (This is when the story finally gets a little longer...) 


	4. Chapter 4

"Meet The Steiners"-Chapter 4 Dance Lessons for Steiner

Last Time on "Meet The Steiners" Steiner finally proposes to Beatrix. She has accepted his love for her and they are engaged to be husband and wife. Now it's time to meet her parents... and start Dance lessons right before lunchtime.

(This might be a long one...)

Darlie answered the door. She smiled as she hugged her daughter then smiled at Steiner. "Oh... you must be the Adelbert Steiner everyone is talking about." Darlie said as Steiner smiled back at her. "Yes, Ma'am. I'm also your daughter's fiancée." Steiner said as Darlie's eyes lit up. "My baby's getting married? Oh my goodness!" Darlie said as she was jumping up and down. "You would make a great husband..." Darlie said as she called out Trent's name.

"I told you my parents would like you..." Beatrix said as Steiner grew an awkward look on his face. They walked inside the house as they looked around. The house looked like a normal home on the outside, but the house look like a mansion in the inside. Steiner stared in amazement. He was happy to be engaged to a noble's daughter. "Would you like something to drink, Adelbert?" Darlie asked as Steiner shook his head. "No thank you, ma'am." He answered. (I have a bad feeling about this.)

"You are so polite. I love to have you as a son in law." Darlie said as her husband, Trent walks in. "Ah. You must be my daughter's fiancée. I'm her father." He said as he started to hug him. Then he started to squeeze Steiner. "If you ditch my daughter in anyway, I will come to Alexandria and kill you!" Trent whispered sharply. Steiner nodded his head as the armor was squeezing against body. Steiner was struggling for air as Darlie had a frown on her face. Steiner's face started to turn purple as he was struggling for air.

"Trent, That's enough!" Darlie said as she dragged Trent away from Steiner. Steiner was gasping as Beatrix walked beside him to comfort him. "Are you all right?" Beatrix asked as Steiner nodded his head. "I'm fine." He said as he sat on their sofa. "Trent, that was rude to hug him that hard!" Darlie said as she handed Trent his decaffeinated coffee. "Daddy, His name is Adelbert Steiner. Call him Steiner." Beatrix said as Trent took a sip from his coffee. "Adelbert, huh? Well I hope you are a great knight with the shining armor." He said sarcastically.

"Daddy! Can you at least be nice to my fiancée?" Beatrix said as she started to get upset. "It's ok..." Steiner said as Beatrix interrupted. "NO! It's not ok, sweetie. This is the reason why I left Treno! To get away from my father! My RUDE Father! All you care about are Maggie and Keli!" Beatrix said as she walked out the door crying. Steiner went after her. Darlie gave Trent the evil eye as she ran after them.

"Beatrix..." Steiner said as he wrapped his arms around her. Beatrix buried her face into Steiner's armor and started to cry. Darlie came out. "I'm sorry for Trent's behavior... He has been kind of strict lately." Darlie said as Steiner nodded his head. "I sorry that we came here... I knew how he was going to react to this." Beatrix said. "Why are you talking like that, sweetie?" Darlie said as Beatrix looked at her nice and wise mother. "I'm sorry but I hate him!" Beatrix yelled as Darlie frowned.

"Don't talk about your father like that, Beatrix. You weren't brought up that way." Darlie said as Beatrix turned away. "So I still hate him. He will never understand!" Beatrix said as she walked away dragging Steiner with her.

Just a few miles away, Beatrix wiped her eyes. Steiner tried his best to impress her parents, but failed. (Now I feel guilty...) He thought to himself as they sat on a bench. "It's not fair, it's 4 more days until Christmas... I wanted to surprise him but..." Beatrix cried on Steiner's shoulder. Then a sheet of paper hit Steiner in the face. Steiner started to read what was on the paper.

This is what the paper said:

Dance Lessons

1,000 gil per class. Couples only.  
Learn how to dance just before Christmas!

3 classes per couple... starting today through Christmas Eve.

Location: The New 'Brahne Memorial Theater' in Alexandria on Stage.

(I knew the queen opened a theater in memory of her mother.) Steiner thought as he looked at Beatrix, who was still crying in his arms. Steiner had 4,000 gil on him just enough to pay for all 3 lessons. "Beatrix... do you want to help me with something?" Steiner asked as Beatrix wiped her eyes. "Sure... you are my fiancée." Beatrix said as she smiled. "Can we go back to Alexandria so we can get some dance lessons?" Steiner asked as he started to blush.

"Why's that? I can't dance all of a sudden." Beatrix sobbed. "No it's not you. It's me. I can't dance. I need to learn how to dance before the Christmas party. I don't want to be embarrassed in front of all those people. Plus it will cheer you up and make us happier." Steiner said as Beatrix laughed. "Hmph. We would have fun while we are at it, right?" Beatrix asked as Steiner grinned.

"Sure we will. Let's go home." Steiner said as he picked up Beatrix. Steiner couldn't had made Beatrix any happier.

Back in Alexandria

Steiner and Beatrix got off the gargant as they exited Gargan Roo. Steiner and Beatrix were laughing from talking about their childhood past... They arrived at the theater when they saw a small amount of people entering. "Just in time..." Steiner said as Beatrix slipped her hand into his then they paid at the booth. There were many couples there. Then Steiner instantly had butterflies in his stomach.

He had never been this nervous before. Learning how to dance in front of over 50 couples. Steiner felt like he wanted to run away. Then the instructor came out. "Listen everyone... The first lesson starts in 5 minutes... so get with your partner and get ready to learn how to dance!" The instructor said as she walked through the curtains. Beatrix smiled as she popped her shoes to show her bare feet.

"Come on, Take your shoes off." Beatrix said as Steiner started to stumble. "I... uh. Umm." Steiner stuttered as he slowly took his shoes off but left his socks on. They both sat down as they waited for the instructor to walk back in. Then Kuja and Helena came in and saw Steiner and Beatrix together.

"Hey... Steiner is it?" Kuja asked as Steiner looked at him. "Hey, you are getting lessons too?" Steiner asked as Kuja grinned then looked at his girlfriend, Helena. Helena was as beautiful as anything. She had long red hair with crystal green eyes. She had a two-piece yoga suit on. "This is my girlfriend, Helena." Kuja said as Steiner and Beatrix stood up.

"It's nice to meet you, Helena. I'm Beatrix and this is my fiancée Adelbert Steiner. Just call him Steiner for short." Beatrix said as she let a hand out. Helena shook her hand as she shook Steiner's hand. "It's nice to meet you." Helena said as she stood close to Kuja. (Oh how hot Kuja is... oops back to the story…) Then the two couples departed as the instructor came in. "Ok let's start dancing." She said, as all the couples got ready.

Some of the couples got on stage as their names were called. "Adelbert Steiner and Beatrix Amanos." The announcer said as Steiner and Beatrix got on stage. "Kuja Tribal and Helena Clontz." The instructor said as the both of them got on the stage.

"Ok, The first thing to do is keep your feet probably a few inches apart from your partner so you won't trip and fall. That's what happened to many people who tried to dance. Now I will teach you how slow dance. The first thing to do is the female to take her left arm and place it on the male's right shoulder and the male to place his right arm on the female's hip or waist, depending on the height and how comfortable the two of you are. Okay. Good, sir. Now place your left hand in her right. Grasp it tightly so you don't lose it, but don't hold it too lightly, because then you'll come apart too soon." (Compliments to Neko-Yuff16… she wrote this part for me! Thank you Neko-Yuff16!)

Kuja and Helena did what they were told, but Steiner, on the other hand, couldn't remember what the instructor just told him. "Excellent posture, Helena and Kuja. You guys are doing great." The instructor said as frowned at Steiner. "Uh... Steiner. Do you need help?" The instructor said as Steiner looked at her for a minute. "Oh... no thanks... I think I got it." Steiner stuttered. Then Steiner finally got it afterwards.

Beatrix felt relaxed, as she was ready to listen what she is going to learn next. "Now you just have to go with the flow." The instructor said as the lady started to play a slow instrumental song. The couples started to dance with the flow as Kuja and Helena were danced perfectly. "Ah... You got the spirit of dancing, Kuja. Keep up the good work." the instructor said as the other couples were dancing just right.

The only problem was Steiner. "Ouch! Please watch where you are stepping!" Beatrix said as he kept on stepping on her feet. "Sorry." He said as he stumbled and knocked into another couple. "Sorry." Steiner said as Kuja was coming around the corner. Beatrix smiled at them as they came closer to them. Then out of nowhere, Kuja swung his hip purposely against Steiner making him fall and knocking other couples down.

"Excuse Me!" A lady said to Steiner as the instructor frowned. "Steiner. Take a easy." The instructor said as Steiner and Beatrix got up. "Ok. That is it for the day. Tomorrow is our next lesson. We are going to learn how to tango! Have a nice day! Kuja and Helena, you guys did a great job! Steiner, you just need a little practice. Class dismissed." The instructor said as the couples started to leave. Steiner and Beatrix just put their shoes on and left. They saw how happy Kuja and Helena were and how miserable they were.

"I'm tired..." Steiner said as he got inside his bedroom. It's already late. It was 10 o' clock at night. Beatrix smiled as she kissed her big-hearted fiancée. "Don't worry about today. Things will get better for us. Maybe, Kuja made a fool of us but that's nothing. We will get him back if we dance better. We will practice tomorrow morning." Beatrix said as someone knocked on the door. It was Kupo the Moogle! "Kupo! A letter for Adelbert Steiner!" The little moogle said as he handed the letter to Beatrix. "Thank you, Kupo." She sweetly said as she patted it on the head. She watched as Kupo walked down the hall and then she shut the door behind her.

"It's a letter for you from... oh!" Beatrix said as Steiner got up. "Who is it from?" Steiner asked as Beatrix gave him the letter.

The letter said:  
To Adelbert Steiner; From: Tori Steiner (Mom);

I know you are alive, my dear Adelbert.  
Your father and I miss you... We are alive and well.  
Paula and Ellie said hi! Your brother, Monty is excited to see if you are alive.  
If you are alive, please meet me in Daguerreo by tomorrow morning.  
This is not a joke... I just want to see if you are alive...

Steiner froze. (This is a letter... from my mother) Steiner looked down at the letter. He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry so badly, but he couldn't even shed one tear. He actually got a letter knowing that his parents were alive. Beatrix just stared at him as he begins to speak. "My parents are alive..." He said as Beatrix's eyes widen. "That's great... Maybe I can meet them." Beatrix said as he started to laugh.

"You do not want to know my family... They are crazy. I have 2 brothers that drive me insane. I have 2 sisters that are too stuck up and I got the rudest grandparents. Plus I have a cousin that could never get a date for her life!" Steiner said as he looked at the letter again. "Where are they?" Beatrix asked. "In an old underground country house in Daguerreo." Steiner said as Beatrix started to laugh. "In Daguerreo? Are you serious?" Beatrix asked. Steiner just frowned. "Yes."

"Let's go to Daguerreo tomorrow... It will be nice." Beatrix said as Steiner shook his head. "Oh man! My family will drive you crazy!" Steiner said as Beatrix wrapped her arm around him. "Don't worry... I bet your father is not as worse as my father." Beatrix said. "Ok... We'll see my parents tomorrow. How's that?" Steiner asked as Beatrix nodded her head. "Now you're talking!" Beatrix said as she pecked him in the lips.  
"I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back in a while." Beatrix said as she walked out the door. (Oh man, now I have to see my family… Great, just great!) 

Steiner just slumped as he fell on the bed. He had a terrible backache. (Man. I need to take an easy for now on...ugh.) Steiner thought to himself as he tried to get up but couldn't. All Steiner could do was rest. Then Steiner looked up at the ceiling and fell asleep.

-----------------

Steiner:(Thanks for not torturing me too much, SailorKuja17!)

SailorKuja17: glares (The next chapter is going to be worse if you keep it up)  
Next Chapter is "Meeting The Steiners... The Worst Family Existing on Gaia!"

(Author's note: Now I say thanks to Neko-Yuff16 for helping me with the instructor's dance lesson part! Thanks Neko-Yuff16! Thanks to everyone else for their support! I don't have anything against Steiner)  
SailorKuja17 ----------------- 


	5. Teach Me Mogster Special!

**Angel Eyes Oblivion**: **SURPRISE!!! **

Here's The Update you guys have been waiting for the longest time now! Chapters 5-11 are up! Here's a Special too since I left my "Meet The Steiners" hanging like that. (I'M REALLY SORRY TOO... My piece of shit computer was a old Windows 98 and I had to get the files off it and transfer them to My older sister's computer... This took me a extremely long time to do... especially when you are broke and have no money in your pocket.

But now things are different... I have enlisted in military. (I decided not to tell you the branch that enlisted in... for personal reasons... Sorry.) Maybe I'll tell in the future but for now...

I need to get to the story because I'm talking too much about myself now... Lol(hehehe)

This is "Teach Me, Mogster! About The Steiner Family History." You actually might get a good kick out of this. This is also a recap of Meet The Steiners and what happened so far or what to expect. It's also in script form. Enjoy, my lovely Meet The Steiners Fans!!!

**Meet The Steiners**

**Special Recap!**

Teach Me, Mogster! Special

"_The Steiner Family History Lesson_"

A Small Area in Qu's Marsh

**Moggy**: _"Hey, Bro. What are you gonna teach me today?"_

**Mogster**: _Lots of Neat Stuff. Today, I'm gonna tell you about the Steiner Family Tree._

_The Steiner Family Tree is one of the largest families in our world, Gaia. So get comfortable, it's going to be a long lesson today. _

(Moggy sits down)

_The First Member of the family, who started it all, was Jystad Franklin Steiner. Jystad was a rich person of the Franklin Family, but changed his last name to Steiner after a dispute fight in Lindblum. Jystad met a beautiful woman named Heidi Adaros while his travels to Daguerreo. They got married and settled down in Daguerreo for the rest of their days. Then they had children of their own. They were two girls and two boys, by the names of Chalice, Nicole, William, and Nicholas. _

_When Jystad passed away of old age, Nicholas and William Steiner took over the family fortune as they took care of their mother Heidi in the process. Nicole and Chalice took their careers out in the book marketing business._

**Moggy**: _So that's why Daguerreo is nothing but a huge library._

**Mogster**: _Wait, we still got a lot to go. Where was I… Oh yes._

_10 years later, Steiner and Valentine Book Enterprises was established. Chalice married a man named Gerald Valentine. Heidi passed away and left her side of the fortune to Chalice and left Nicole with nothing. Nicole lost her shares and The Steiner name was taken out the Enterprise. Nicholas was willing to support his sister, Nicole until her death 6 years later. Valentine Enterprises had to close down after Chalice and Gerald move away and never wasn't seen again. They were reported that Chalice had a baby girl named Kelis, but no one was sure of it. _

_William Steiner settled his life by marrying Lana Kiros. After a fun couple life, Lana decided she wanted a family. William accepted her wishes. Their first child, Hilda was born. Then her younger sister, Priscilla was born one year after. _

_Nicholas had the same situation with his wife, Jerricca Aladas. She wanted a much bigger family than William's._

_Listen up, Moggy. Nicholas started the main bloodline of the Steiner Family. Nicholas is the ancestor of the Steiners alive today. _

_His first child was Daniel. Then his academically intelligent daughter, Denise was born. The Last Child was Lindsay. The family worked together all their lives until their mother Jerricca died from ammonia. Daniel, Denise, and Lindsay were all married. Then The three siblings stuck together to take care of their father's business. Nicholas passed away at Age 105, the longest a Steiner ever lived. _

_Denise didn't have any children in her life. Lindsay married Michael Lisenton and gave birth to their son, James Lisenton. Daniel was the leader and his wife Ariel gave birth to Daniel Steiner II. All the Fortune went to Daniel II when The Steiner Trio retired. The trio is still living today… Well… During the years, Daniel II met his ladylove, Edna, who was A beautiful gal, who lived in the poverty area of Daguerreo._

(Author's Note: Edna is Steiner's crazy grandmother. You see why when you read Chapter 10 'When I upload it'.)

_He took care of her family and gave birth to another Daniel of The family. Daniel Steiner III was born. Two years passed and his brother Jason was born. Dan was short for 'Daniel', so everybody started to call him Dan. Jason was the black sheep of the family. Dan and Jason were the perfect sibling rivalry. They used to hate each other, even when they got older. When their father passed away, Edna purposely separates Dan and Jason away from each other. The rivalry got so bad between them. _

_Dan found Tori Lance, another girl born out of the Daguerreo citizens. They wed as they started to build their life together. Their first son was Adelbert Steiner. Then Their daughter Ellie, and then Paula. Their second son and final child Monty were born. Then an incident happens. At Age 15, Adelbert was accidentally sent to Alexandria. Through the years, he became under the jurisdiction of Queen Brahne and was knighted The Captain of The Knights of Pluto. His parents still don't know his where abouts. They are raising Ellie, Paula and Monty today in Daguerreo._

_Through the separation, Jason was picky about his girlfriends. It took him a long time to find Colie Hiroshiru. She became his wife as she gave birth to a girl named Lilly. Lilly became an outcast when her triplet brothers were born. Jake, Zake, and Wake were the youngest out of the Steiner Family today. They are nothing but trouble. Lilly went on her own trying to find her true love. Jake, Zake, and Wake find ways to ruin Lilly's relationships with guys. _

… _And that's The Steiner Family today._

**Moggy**: _Gosh, Bro. You sure know a lot._

**Mogster**: _Yeah, I know… _

_**Angel Eyes Oblivion: **_How do you like that for size?!

(I'm giving my fans a little spoiler. But its not in detail…)

Chapter Five:

"_Meeting The Steiners: Worst Family on Gaia_!"

Get ready to Meet The Steiner Family! The Beginning of Steiner's worries.

Chapter Six:

"_More Dance Lessons for Steiner: Let the Christmas Party Begin!"_

More Dance Lessons, and The beginning of the Christmas Party.

Chapter Seven:

"_The Christmas Party Disaster: The Embarrassment of Adelbert Steiner!" _FUNNY CHAPTER!!! THE DRAMA, The HORROR, and The FUN!The Christmas Party, and A Dinner disaster. Things are about to get saucy!!!

Chapter Eight:

Steiner and Beatrix plan their wedding! Helena's letter bomb and Lilly's Love letter to Kuja! (sob)

Chapter Nine:

Funny Chapter, but really sweet…

Kuja makes a deal with Beatrix's father, Trent to destroy Steiner's life through dating Lilly. Kuja takes Lilly on a luxurious date and gives her makeover. The bad part is that he starts falling for her…

Chapter Ten:

"_The Steiner Family Reunion_"

EXTREMELY HIRALIOUS CHAPTER! A Party full of Steiners! A Lot of Booze, Steiner Karaoke, and The Ghost of 'Garland'? Kuja admits to Paula he is head over heels for Lilly…

Chapter Eleven:

"_A Showdown in Treno_!"

This is where 'Meet The Steiners' gets serious. The comedy stops here for now. Secrets are out and it leaves some devastating results…

Meet The Steiners only gets better from here...

_Enjoy Chapters 5 through 11!_


	6. March 2, 2008 Ch 511

OFFICIAL NEWS!!!

Hi!!! I am officially in Fort Lee, Virigina and I finally found a internet cafe and every weekend I got access to a Computer now!!! Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So ON MARCH 2, 2008 (which is tomorrow) I WILL UPDATE MEET THE STEINERS! Chapters 5-11 will be posted online tommorrow...

ENJOY MY LOVELY FANFICTION READERS!

Angel Eyes Oblivion


	7. Chapter 5

Angel Eyes Oblivion:

To my lovely fans, Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy The NEW YEAR'S Present Part I!

------------------

**Meet The Steiners**

**Chapter 5 **

"_Meeting The Steiners: Worst Family on Gaia_!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steiner woke up with a headache. His eyes looked around as he noticed that Beatrix was gone. Steiner shivered as he got up from bed and fixed his armor. Then Steiner noticed that his window was cracked open. He coughed violently as he went to the window and closed it. Steiner fell on his knees as he started to cough again. Afterwards he finally got up without feeling cold or sick and walked out by the dock.

Ever since he got the letter letting him know that his parents were still alive, Steiner had done a lot of thinking. It was only days away until Garnet's Christmas Party at Alexandria Castle Ballroom. Steiner was ready to panic. It was weird to see his family after all those years. Steiner led out a sign of relief, as he saw Beatrix by the dock, waiting for him. Steiner greeted her with a soft loving kiss as she smiled.

They were off from Alexandria to Daguerreo on the Airship Express (A/N: Airship Express is a Traveling Service made by Lindblum, Alexandria, Treno, and Daguerreo, that Airships can travel people quicker than trains)

Once Steiner and Beatrix arrived in Daguerreo, They were directed to the underground residence of Daguerreo. There were about hundreds of houses and shacks that were built below the library of Daguerreo. "Amazing. I didn't know they made houses here. All I heard about in books that people never lived Daguerreo and that Daguerreo was only a place for tourism." Beatrix said as Steiner looked at her. "Only the Daguerreo Library is the place for tourism, people never mentioned that people actually lived inside a mountain." Steiner said.

It was years since Steiner lived here. He never noticed to mention his life in Daguerreo to Brahne, Garnet or Zidane. It felt that his memory here was nothing but a blur. Steiner could now imagined his mother crying when she sees him again. 18 years of believing his parents were dead; He stood beside Queen Brahne when she was alive. He became Captain of The Knights of Pluto, Two years after he started serving Queen Brahne. Steiner still remembers that day clearly.

Daguerreo was still the place that Steiner remembered. Children were playing as the adults were living their daily lives. Steiner and Beatrix walked until they looked at the largest house in the whole district. A woman was peeking out the window as she saw Steiner. She opened the door as she stopped Steiner and Beatrix from going any further.

"Excuse me, lad. Are you Adelbert Steiner?" The woman asked as Steiner nodded his head.

"How did you know?" He asked. "Well I know your parents of course. The Steiners, the nicest family on Gaia but also the strangest. Good people you have as your family." The woman said as she smiled. "You know his parents real well?" Beatrix asked.

"Yes... They live at the very last house in the district. You can't miss it." The lady said as Steiner and Beatrix thanked her and they were off. "When was the last time you saw your parents?" Beatrix asked out of nowhere. "When I was 15... I was in an accident... It was so long ago... I didn't remember what happened... all I remember was being sent off to Alexandria by boat." Steiner said in a 'I am serious' tone.

They finally arrived at the last house of the district. It was a fairly large home. It had a cute country style to it. Garden bed brought out the beauty of the house, which brought a brilliant glow to the house. Then when the time came, Steiner and Beatrix feared of what is about to happen next. Steiner was fearing that his parents are going to be a major misery to his life, while Beatrix's fear is that Steiner's parents are going to think that she is not going to be good enough for Steiner. Both fears were different from each other.

Steiner shook his head as he knocked on the door. Beatrix just stood there by his side as a large woman opened the door. "Hmm… Welcome Home, My boy." She said as she gave Steiner a hug as she gave an awkward look at Beatrix. "My Boy, It's rude, that you not introduce me to this fine lady that came with you! I did not raise you that didn't I, Adelbert?" Tori asked her son as Steiner turned red. "Mother, please… Can you give me a chance? I was about to do that." Steiner said as Tori gave him a dirty look. "Oh, Adelbert. Introduce me, will ya?"

"Ok… Ok… Mother… This is my fiancee, Beatrix." Steiner said. Tori's mouth dropped to the floor as tears flowed straight from her eyes. "Ugh… My little boy's growing up… Adelbert… Why didn't tell me you're getting married! Ugh… Waaaa!" Tori cried as she fell on her knees. Beatrix's eyes widen as she watched Tori ball her eyes out.

Then three teenagers came out the door behind Tori. One was had long, black hair that wrapped around her waist and looked like she was around 17. (She was the sister Steiner never knew…) Then another one had medium length hair with a perfect smile, and looked like the oldest out of the bunch. She looked like she was in her twenties. "Ellie?" Steiner asked as the girl with the medium length hair walked to him.

"So you do remember me, huh? Long time, No see, Big bro. It was when I was 5 years old, the last time I saw you. Oh… while you were gone, there are two members of the family that you don't know." Ellie said as she pulled the long hair girl closer to her. "Here's your little sister, Paula. She's kinda rude, and a brat if you ask me." Ellie said as a little boy who looked like Steiner came.

"Here's the cutie pie. You're little brother, Monty." Ellie said as Monty waved. "Hi!" Monty said as Beatrix smiled. "Aww… Look how cute he is…" Beatrix said as Monty waved again. Tori sniffed as she got off the floor. She wiped her eyes. "Now that you're here. There's a lot of explaining for me to do." Tori said as she lured Steiner and Beatrix into their house, The Steiner Household.

Steiner and Beatrix looked the insides of the house. It was the beautiful scene worth while. Nice and comfy sofa and fireplace in the living room, a fancy dining, and a homely kitchen that was well cleaned. Steiner hasn't seen his own home in years, but it had a lot of changes to it. Steiner and Beatrix sat down in a chair in the kitchen as Tori retrieved some cups. "Want some tea?" Tori asked.

Tori handed Steiner and Beatrix their cups of tea as she sat in the chair in front of them, "Thank you." Steiner and Beatrix said. Tori just smiled and took a sip from her cup. "Where have you been for all these years?" She said. "I been in Alexandria for 18 years, ever since I thought you and father were dead. I was so selfish back then. I am so sorry... I should have wrote you to tell you I'm all right, but I thought you guys were dead." Steiner said as Tori glanced at her son.

"I still been in Daguerreo for the longest time... waiting for you to come home… I knew I should have came back for you! You were too young to be alone..." Tori said s Steiner stopped her. "I was 15 when we were separated..." Steiner said as Tori choked out tears.

(Author's Note: I heard Steiner was 33 in FF9. So I used this info for this story.) "I know... but I still should have searched for you." She said. All Steiner could do is just look at her.

"It's ok, Mother. It was my fault." Steiner blamed himself as Tori sniffed. "Why am I always crying?" She asked. "You're an concerned mother for crying out loud. You're a person who cares for anything in the world." Steiner said as Tori started to wail.

"Waaaa… I got the best son in the world. Waaaa!" Tori started to cry again, but louder than ever. "Mother, The whole neighborhood can hear you…" Steiner shivered as Beatrix flashed a smile at Tori and then frowned at Steiner. "Steiner… She's your mother. Show some consideration for her!" Beatrix said as she turned to Tori. "There… It's all right. Your son's just being rude." Beatrix said as Steiner rolled his eyes and drank the rest of his tea.

Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Paula said as she opened the door. "Mom, it is another moogle." Paula said as Tori went up to the little pink creature. "Hello." Tori said as the moogle held out an envelope. "The Steiner Residence." The moogle said as Tori took the envelope. "Thank you." Tori said as she greeted the moogle outside and shut the door behind her.

"It's from Queen Garnet of Alexandria." She said as she started to open the envelope. Steiner froze in horror as he saw her tore the envelope open. 'Oh my goodness… she didn't just had invited my whole family to the Christmas party!' Steiner thought to himself.

Tori finished opening the envelope as her eyes lit up. "Aha! Ellie, Monty, and Paula! Get down here now!" Tori yelled as all the children came down into the kitchen. "What is it now?" Paula asked as Tori showed a bright smile. "Oh no, I feel a Tori moment coming on." Paula said as Ellie rolled her eyes. Monty was playing with his toy ball while Tori held out the letter. "We had been invited to a Christmas party at Alexandria Castle."

This was exactly what Steiner feared. Steiner's mouth dropped with a sour feeling in his stomach. Beatrix just smiled. In her opinion, it was nice meeting the Steiners for the first time. It was a whole lot better than her family of a good mother, an overprotected father, and two greedy and spoiled sisters. Steiner looked like he was about to cry.

"We are invited to Alexandria Castle Ballroom on Christmas Eve. Aww… I never expected this. I got to buy a new dress… and Children we must prepare…" Tori said as Steiner had his head down. It turned for the worst. Paula rolled her eyes, as Ellie smiled while Monty was still playing with his toy ball. "Ah, wait a minute." Tori said as she looked at Beatrix. "Hmm… Your name is Beatrix, right?" Tori asked.

Beatrix nodded her head. "Yes, I am." Beatrix answered as Tori finally realized. "You're General Beatrix of Alexandria. Am I right?" Tori asked as she had a look of shock on her face. "Yes, ma'am." Beatrix said as Tori smiled. "My apologies, for greeting you like a commoner." Tori said as Beatrix shook her head. "Don't worry about it." Beatrix said. "My son… marrying the best women swordsman on Gaia. I'm so proud of both of you." Tori said as sweat beads were all over Steiner's face.

A Few hours later, Steiner and Beatrix were managed to get out of there alive. It was a joy ride home as Steiner and Beatrix laughed about each other's family and how they were different from each other. Alexandria was dark, but the only light there was the castle and the street lamps. Steiner and Beatrix got off the airship as they walked to the Memorial Theater for their next lesson.

Once they arrived, there was a paper on the door.

This is what it said:

Dance Lessons tonight have been cancelled, We will have 2 lessons on Tango and Ballroom Dancing on Christmas Eve Morning (Two days from now) Thank You… Gaia Dance Association

Steiner and Beatrix had a sigh of relief as they went back to the castle. "Thank goodness, it's on Christmas Eve morning, or we would have been doomed." Steiner said as Queen Garnet had added her finishing touches on the party. All she had to do is the food. "Steiner and Beatrix… Christmas party is two days from now. All the invitations had been passed out, and Regent Cid, Hilda, and Eiko will be here tomorrow for the final preparations for the party. It would be good to see them again." Garnet said as Zidane came around the corner.

"Hey, Rusty. How's it going?" Zidane asked as Steiner turned red. Zidane passed Beatrix as she frowned. "Oh, Hi Beatrix." Zidane said quickly as he was in front of Garnet. "There I did what you asked me to do. Mognet Central was far but I made it…" Zidane became interrupted with a kiss but Garnet as Steiner and Beatrix quickly walked away to avoid what was about to happen.

Steiner and Beatrix got to the bedrooms as they standing at Beatrix's bedroom door. "Guess this is good night." Beatrix said as Steiner had a sudden urge. Then Steiner put his left hand on her face as he brought her into a passionate kiss. Beatrix was suddenly swept off her feet. She giggled under her breath. Steiner laughed as Beatrix turned light pink. "I love you." She said as Steiner smiled. "I love you, too." Steiner said as he gave her another long kiss.

Then Beatrix went into her bedroom and shut her door. Steiner hopped into his bedroom and closed his door. Steiner lit up a lamp as he changed out of his armor into his night clothing. Steiner then opened his window and looked at the beautiful Alexandria view. Finally, Steiner walked and then got into his bed. There were a lot of things to think about. The Christmas Party, The wedding planning, and the whole nine yards. All Steiner could do was sleep. Then in an instant, Steiner fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That should be good ending for Chapter 5…

Next Chapter… Meet The Steiners Chapter 6: More Dance Lessons for Steiner and Let the Christmas Party Begin! (which would be another short chapter.)


	8. Chapter 6

**Meet The Steiners**

**Chapter 6 **

"More Dance Lessons for Steiner: Let the Christmas Party Begin!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steiner woke up in the middle of the night. He accidentally left his window open the entire time. His armor had a very thick sheet of ice over it. He was shivering like a falling leaf from a tree. Then Steiner started to cough violently as he gagged a little. Steiner tried to get up but his body was completely numb. Steiner felt his whole stomach turn. Then Steiner heard footsteps as Beatrix walked in. Beatrix started to frown as she rushed over to the window and closed it.

"Steiner..." Beatrix said as she put her hand on Steiner's forehead. He was running a high fever. Beatrix stood by his side as one of the Alexandrian Soldiers came in the door. "Can you get me some cough medicine, please?" Beatrix ask the Soldier that saluted her soon after. "Yes Ma'am." The Soldier walked out as Beatrix covered Steiner up with blankets to keep him warm. "I guess you got a little cold." Beatrix said as she continued to comfort him.

"I guess that was crazy, leaving the window open." Steiner spoke lightly as he coughed. "Well, it got you sick, didn't it?" Beatrix asked smartly. Steiner just kept his eyes closed tightly. The pain started to form in his chest, as his throat became dry. Then Beatrix checked Steiner's temperature. It was 101 degrees.

"You do have a fever... It might last for a few hours... It will go away before the party starts." Beatrix said as she kept Steiner as warm as possible. Then moments later, the Alexandrian Soldier walked in with the cough elixir. Then Beatrix gave the cough elixir to Steiner and forced him to drink it. "Ugh... I am not going to drink that stuff. No!" Steiner said as the elixir was shoved in his mouth as he drunk it. He squinted as he felt the liquid gone down his throat. "I dare you to say no to me again!" Beatrix said as Steiner choked a little. (What Beatrix just said--My friend Neko-Yuff16 says it all the time to her friends... Hee Hee!)

The two were snuggled close together. Even though Steiner was still a little sick, She kept a few inches away from him. Beatrix stood by his side in his bed until Christmas Eve Morning. The two slept as the sun rose over the horizon. Finally, a sunny day came from all the snow for Alexandria. Beatrix opened her eyes to see that Steiner was gone. Beatrix got out of the bed as she walked into the hallway.

Steiner was standing there, feeling more normal than he did a few hours ago. Steiner just smiled as he took his ladylove by her hand as they walked to The Memorial Theater for the conclusion of their dance lessons.

They walked in as they saw an argument before their eyes. Kuja and Helena were making a big scene in front of the other couples as Steiner slapped himself in the forehead. "Aww, man." Steiner said miserably. "Why do you have to screw up everything?" Kuja ask as Helena glared. "Me? What about you, you git!" Helena yelled as Kuja glared back.

Then the dance instructor came out just in time. "What seems to be the problem here?" The instructor asked as Kuja faced her. "Just having an argument, ma'am." Kuja said as Helena's mouth dropped to the floor. "Excuse me, just an argument… it's more than just an argument, you bastard!" Helena yelled as the instructor interrupted. "This is not the time for an argument! Argument later, Dance now!" The Dance instructor said as Helena wouldn't look at Kuja anymore.

Steiner and Beatrix sighed as they started to learn how to tango. The dance instructor was extremely impressed with Steiner and Beatrix as Kuja and Helena were screwing up big time. Kuja then accidentally twirled Helena too fast making her fall off the stage. Everybody in the theater laughed except for Helena, who was crying with her nose bleeding. Steiner and Beatrix did the best performance learning how to Ballroom dance.

Steiner and Beatrix were having a good time leaving the theater later that day. "Our parents are going to be here tonight for the Christmas party… So we got to be ready for our wedding announcement and we have to dress up nice for the party." Beatrix said as they reached Steiner's bedroom. "I don't need to wear these fancy stuff, I'll just wear my armor." Steiner said as Beatrix started to glare. "You are not wearing that rusty armor to the party!" Beatrix said as Steiner jumped. "Ok, I'll wear something else then, geez." Steiner said as he got his best suit out. "I haven't wore this in a while." Steiner said as Beatrix smiled.

"That's better. You look like a gentleman that way." Beatrix said as Steiner nodded his head. Steiner actually lied. He didn't care about what he wears to the Christmas Party. All he cared about was the worries he was going to have when his parents arrive.

A few hours passed as Steiner and Beatrix just got finished getting ready. Steiner was very impressed of how Beatrix looked. She hasn't dressed up lately since her promotion of becoming a general. Her hair was curlier than usual; her dress touched the floor as it swirled at the end. It was a scarlet red dress with a slit down the side.

Then Steiner and Beatrix started to walk outside the castle waiting for their families to arrive. "Her Majesty invited your parents too?" Steiner asked as Beatrix nodded her head. "Yes, she did. It was one of the first set of invitations that Queen Garnet sent." Beatrix said as they turned around the corner.

As to a surprise Vivi, Quina, Freya and Sir Frantly were sitting by the dock waiting for the members of Tantalus to arrive. "Ah, Master Vivi, it's good to see you again. Enjoying yourself?" Steiner asked. "Yeah, Just waiting on Baku, Marcus, Blank, Cinna and Ruby to arrive. They should be hear soon." Vivi said as Amarant and Lani just came into view. Beatrix smiled as Freya looked at her.

"Ready for tonight?" Freya asked. Beatrix nodded her head as everybody started to arrive. Kuja and Helena arrived soon after. As soon as everyone who was invited got there, Steiner's parents arrived with more people than the whole city of Treno put together with Alexandria.

Then Steiner's mouth just dropped to the floor. He finally remembered his whole family when he saw them. Not only his parents came, but also his cousins, uncles, aunts, and his grumpy grandparents also came. His Grandmother was the worst Steiner of all. She was the one who ruined Steiner's life since the day he was born. Then Steiner noticed the walking definition of the ugliest person who couldn't get a date for her life, His cousin, Lilly. Lilly had blue overalls on with long black socks and heels. She had a gapped up tooth with big lips. The bad part was that her hair was all tangled up. The only good part about her was her Pearly Hazel eyes and the Black color of her hair. Steiner felt like he was going to puke. Then few moments later, He saw Beatrix's family, The Amano Family. Darlie was walking with Trent as Two cute daughters who looked more like Trent walked with them. Steiner was relieved to see the Amanos arriving.

Then in the ballroom, Garnet smiled as Zidane stood by her side. Zidane had a black suit on, looking pretty good, while Garnet had her usually baby blue gown that she wore during her coronation. She greeted every body as she stood up in front of every body.

"Good Evening, people of Alexandria, Lindblum, Treno, and Daguerreo. Welcome to My Christmas Party. The Feast will start momentarily, but first we will start the first Ballroom dance." Garnet said as The Orchestra started to play their instruments. Garnet and Zidane danced on the floor as everybody else followed soon after. Steiner bowed in front of Beatrix as they started to dance along. All the other people could actually do was stare.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 6

Next: Meet The Steiners Chapter 7 The Christmas Party Disaster: The Embarrassment of Adelbert Steiner!

Angel Eyes Oblivion: I actually made this chapter short on purpose, I wanted to make the Christmas Party Disaster one dramatized chapter filled with laughs and hilarious drama!

Steiner: Yeah, About time, something really good and absolutely funny happens! Doesn't affect my relationship with Beatrix?

Angel Eyes Oblivion: Hmph. You Know what to do. READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	9. Chapter 7

**Meet The Steiners**

**Chapter 7**

"The Christmas Party Disaster: The Embarrassment of Adelbert Steiner!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ballroom was filled with dance and laughter as nearly all of the Steiner family took every seat in the ballroom. There were no places for the nobles of Treno or the royal family of Lindblum to sit. Steiner didn't expect his 'whole' family to come. That was the worst part.

Steiner was wonderfully dancing with Beatrix. Every step was going by more smoothly than he thought. By the other side of the ballroom, Kuqa was stepping all over everybody. He sneered when he saw Steiner and Beatrix at their best. "I guess that Kuja's jealous!" Zidane nudged Garnet as she giggled. Helena was huffing and puffing as everybody was on the dance floor.

The classical music turned to spicy jazz. All the people were dancing nearly non-stop. Beatrix danced kindly with Vivi as Steiner had his dance with Eiko.

(How cute is that!) Even Kuja started to have his share of fun. Helena's mood changed. Then the ballroom came to a stop as everybody started to clap.

Garnet and Zidane got back on to the stage. Everybody started to bow as Garnet started to speak. "People of Gaia, I am glad to have you tonight for a night of laughter and celebration. As Christmas is arriving, We are also celebrating something more then this. Two of my soldiers, two major soldiers that are here tonight, are soon to be married." Garnet said as Steiner turned red. Everybody cheered and whistled.

"Some of you know who they are. Some of you don't but the both soldiers are the best I ever had. Adelbert Steiner and Beatrix Amano." Everybody clapped as Steiner and Beatrix was forced to come up on stage. Steiner didn't like the whole idea. Being on stage was not his thing. He took a big gulp. As Thousands of people were watching, Steiner started grinding his teeth. 'Oh no... What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?' Steiner kept saying that to himself.

The Nobles were still cheering at Steiner as He felt his legs go out. 'Oh no... my legs... went numb... nooooooo!' Steiner couldn't move an inch and it became a problem. The Nobles clapped and the locals cheered but The Steiners could notice Adelbert's problem. Trent snorted out a laugh as Darlie slapped his arm. The Amano sisters snorted out a laugh as well.

It only took a few minutes until Zidane noticed. Steiner stared out into the audience without saying a word. "Well I guess He's got nothing to say." Zidane said as he pulled Steiner off the stage. All Beatrix could do was glare at her stuck up family as she walked off stage. "Enjoy more dancing." Garnet said as she walked off stage. The entire group went to go check on Steiner.

"Are you alright, Rusty?" Zidane said. Steiner nodded his head as Beatrix came around the corner. "Yes I'm fine. A little stage fright." Steiner said. "A little stage fright?" Freya asked. "Yes." Beatrix wrapped her arm around Steiner. "Are you sure?" Beatrix said as her eyes glowed with the lights. "Yes I am sure." Kuja came around with Helena connected to his hip. "You alright, man? That was a scare." Kuja said as he caught Zidane's eye. "Garnet wants to see you." Zidane left as Kuja winked. "What was that about?" Sir Frantly said as He looked at Kuja.

"That was to lure Zidane away, so I can talk to Steiner...ALONE.." He stretched out alone as the others left Kuja, Steiner and Beatrix alone. "What's going on?" Beatrix asked. "It's your family." Kuja said as he gave an icy grin.

"What about my family?"

"It's more like your father and two sisters." Kuja said as Beatrix shifted. "My father? What is he up to?" Beatrix asked. "That's where I am about to get to, but one question." Kuja grinned more. "What is it?" She asked. "Do you remember what happened when you became an general? In Alexandria, no less?."

"My sisters left no time afterwards..." Beatrix said as Kuja nodded his head. "Exactly... They became jealous of your accomplishments... You gained your mother's attention and your father... Well he became just as jealous as your selfish twin sisters did... He wanted a piece of action. It took him years to get back to you. It was a perfect time when you returned to Treno. Then Steiner became a part of a plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Beatrix asked. "A plan to ruin your engagement. Just to get back at you for being better than his precious little girls." Kuja said. "That's not true. It's a lie. I don't believe you. My father will never do a thing like that." Beatrix said. "Oh, just like when Queen Brahne turned against Garnet just to reign over the other countries with eidolons and Garnet never it to be true."

"Don't you say that again... I know what happened years ago but still don't speak ill of the former queen." Beatrix said as Kuja started to walk away. "Your father is willing to embarrass Steiner tonight. I just wanted to warn you. Now you know." Kuja walked away as Beatrix lightened up a bit. "No. This too good to be true."

"Kuja's right. Your father never liked me from the beginning. That's why he is going to embarrass me tonight in front of all of the nations. His daughters are no better. They want to get rid of me as well. They knew that you could do better than them. Your sisters couldn't get a man for their lives, even if they are rich and pretty, but you know what? I can stop them from embarrassing me!" Steiner yelled as Beatrix made a funny face.

The rest of the time on the dance floor was fun. Steiner and Beatrix had fun as planned. Now it's time for dinner!

The dining room of Alexandria was very crowded as everybody was ready to eat. Garnet sat on her throne as Zidane was next to her. Everybody was cheerful when she got everybody's attention. "We had a joyful night so far, let us feast!" She said as all the food was presented. All of the people filled their plates with all kinds of food: Bread, fish, meat, and all sorts of vegetables. Then a female chef came in with a big platter with its cover on it.

"All folks of Lindblum, Burmecia, Treno, Dali and Alexandria, I am Chef Clarissa. The new head chef of Alexandria. I have cooked a special dish for you." She said as she took the cover off. The people stared in amazement. It was a cooked bird. "That looks good." A noble said as Clarissa smiled. "Dinner is served."

Everybody started to eat as The Steiners started doing their own thing: Swallowing the food whole. The whole dining room stared as the Steiners ate. Steiner slapped himself in the head as Trent grinned evilly and was about to burst out laughing. Beatrix glared at the people and they started eating again.

Zidane chow down as he called Clarissa over. "Mmmm... What is this kind of meat is this? This is really good." He asked as Clarissa smiled. "Oh... It's chocobo." She said as everybody stopped eating. Some peoples' eyes started to pop out. "Err... Are you serious?" Vivi asked.

"Yep." Clarissa said as Trent spitted out the food from his mouth. "YUCK! This is disgusting!" Trent yelled as the twin sisters did the same thing. "Yeah, Daddy's right!!!" They squealed as Beatrix struggled out a giggle. "I think it's pretty good anyway." Beatrix said sarcastically as she continued eating. "I agree." Steiner said as the other people kept eating.

Trent's ears turned red as Darlie glared. "Argh... Get over yourself and eat!" Darlie said as Trent sat back down. "I agree with Beatrix. Let's keep eating." Vivi said as everyone kept going like nothing ever happened. "This is all chocobo poop!" The sisters said as they walked away from the dinner table. Trent turned red. All he could do is stare at Steiner. His anger started to build up worse.

"Wow, that was good. It was weird eating chocobo, but it was good." she said as she looked at Steiner. "Well then, Steiner. What are you going to do for the wedding?" Garnet asked as everybody looked at Steiner. 'Oh no... Not again.' Steiner thought to himself as he stood up. He cleared his throat as he was fixing to speak. Trent put his fork down as Quina was looking into his dish.

"Well... I..."

"You're not marrying my daughter." Trent said as he got up. "What?" Steiner asked. "You heard me, you freak of nature." Trent said as Darlie got up and so did Beatrix. "Excuse me." Steiner said as Trent got up in his face. "You're not marrying my daughter. The day you will marry my daughter is the day I die!" He said as Steiner glared. "Listen here, I want to get along with you. I don't think that it is going to happen by your attitude." Steiner said as Trent grew redder. "Listen here, boy. You are not giving me that kind of crap." Trent said as Zidane and the others got up. "Father!" Beatrix said. Trent pretended that he never heard her. He cracked his knuckles as Dan and Tori got up.

Garnet got up. "This is all going to far." Garnet said as she got between Steiner and Trent. "Sorry, Your majesty. I'm sorry that you have Rusty here as one of your head Soldiers." Trent said as Steiner turned red in the face. Beatrix walked up to her father. "That's enough. Don't you even know when to stop!" Beatrix asked as Trent grinned. "Well, my dear. I'm trying to do what's best." Trent said as Beatrix turned red with anger.

"Doing what's best? Please... You're just trying to ruin everything! Except the fact that I love Steiner or you will leave my life alone and never come back!" Beatrix said as Trent laughed. "I rather you marry Kuja than that freak of nature... You were nothing but a little whore anyway..." Trent was interrupted with a nasty punch in a face by a metal glove. Steiner cracked his knuckles as Trent felt blood from underneath his nose. Steiner had the meanest look on his face. Everybody gasped as Trent got up.

"Hey... Not bad. Not bad at all. Tin can." Trent said as He punched Steiner. People panicked as Trent and Steiner were fighting. Steiner was thrown across the table as food was tossed everywhere. Wine covered the walls and the people were started to run out of the dining room. Beatrix tried to break the two up but Darlie pulled her away. Then Zidane was pulled away by Kuja as he was pulled away from the dining room. Then a second later, there was a loud noise and everybody just stopped.

Trent fell over knocked out as Steiner got up with just a few scratches and a black eye. Garnet was standing up on the table as she knew what she was doing. She just knocked Trent out with just one foot. "Grr... I just couldn't stand his mouth anymore. He went too far." Garnet said as Steiner looked at her. "Wait... I started this fight... are you mad at me?" Steiner asked as Garnet smiled. "Disappointed, but you had your reasons why. He insulted two of my best soldiers I had. Especially if one of the soldiers is his daughter." Garnet grinned as she hopped down from the table. Zidane and the crew came in laughing.

"That was a nice kick." Amarant said as he looked impressed. Freya, Eiko, Quina, and Vivi came to the table. "Whoa! What a swift kick." Eiko said. "Adelbert, honey." Tori said as She came in with a panic. His 'other' family members came in as well. Steiner sighed as his mother held him. She started squeezing the breath out of him. "You okay?" Paula asked as Steiner nodded his head. "Hun... you're hugging him too hard." Dan said as Tori released him. Steiner breathed heavily for air. "You shouldn't been fight like that!" Grandma Steiner said as she hit Steiner in the head with her cane. "Oww... I already got a black eye. I don't need a bump on my head. "DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR GRANDMOTHER LIKE THAT!" Tori yelled as Steiner jumped. Lilly came in as she instantly had her eye on Zidane.

"Hey there, cutie." Lilly said catching Garnet's attention. "Hi." Zidane said with a stressful look on his face. Then Grandma Steiner hit Lilly on the head. "Quit flirting, you tramp!" Grandma Steiner said as Lilly had tears in her eyes. Zidane retreated to Garnet quickly. "That fight was incredible." Uncle Steiner said as he nudged Steiner. "It was more like a massacre than a fight." Monty said as Garnet smiled at him. "Were is Beatrix?" Ellie asked.

Then Darlie and a tearful Beatrix came in. Steiner went straight to Beatrix but Beatrix pushed him back viciously. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Beatrix had tears running down her cheeks and her dress was torn. Steiner couldn't speak. She turned to her mother. "Beatrix, honey..." Darlie said as Beatrix stopped her. "DON'T HONEY ME! IT'S YOUR HUSBAND'S FAULT! YOU SHOULD DRAG HIM HOME WITH HIS PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS AND LEAVE ME AND MY FIANCEE ALONE!" Beatrix yelled as Darlie went by her husband. "Oh... by the way, when he wakes up, tell him that I hate him and he is not allowed at the wedding, he's banned." Beatrix said sweetly as she took Steiner's hand.

Steiner felt quite embarrassed after that fight with Trent. He felt bad afterwards. "Sweetheart, were going to bed. so let everybody have a good time for the rest of the night. We need time together." Beatrix said sweetly as Tears was still running down her face. Steiner gave a soft smile as they went to Beatrix's room. "That was a rough dinner." Zidane said as Garnet looked at him. "Were you when Steiner was fighting?" Garnet asked. "Kuja pulled me away and told me to back off." Zidane answered. This got everybody's attention. "Kuja? Must he be planning something?" Freya asked as Sir Frantly walked in. "No, it's Trent. I heard him and Kuja talking. Kuja was actually being threaten by him because he won't marry Beatrix or something." He said as all of them looked at each other.

"Let's start cleaning up." Zidane said. "I'll tell the guest that the party is cut short." Garnet said as everybody helped out. Then after the guest left, all the Steiners left together towards Dali as the Amanos dragged Trent towards Treno.

Meanwhile in Beatrix's bedroom, Steiner's wounds and the black eye was cured by Beatrix's full cure magic. Steiner got out of his stained armor as Beatrix brushed her hair, still in that torn dress. "Sorry about what happened tonight." Steiner said he heard Beatrix whimpered a little bit as tears ran down her tainted face. "Don't... worry about it." Beatrix said as she tried to smile. "Don't cry." Steiner said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her smile finally started to work as she felt his warmness. Steiner wiped the tears from under Beatrix's eyes as he started to softly kiss her.

Beatrix felt a swift of energy comes through her feet. She smiled as she unhooked and unzipped her long dress and let it fall to the floor. "I love you now and for always." She said as they went into a kiss getting ready for a long night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(End of Chapter 7)

Next Chapter: Wedding Planning

Zidane: That was the best chapter yet! Can't wait to the next!

Angel Eyes Oblivion: Oh, really. Wait until you read the next few chapters!


	10. Chapter 8

Angel Eyes Oblivion: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7. Now here's Chapter 8! (Another Short Chapter)

**Meet The Steiners**

**Chapter 8**

"Wedding Planning! Keeping it Short and Sweet!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snow glittered as Alexandria woke up to a beautiful Christmas morning. Wind blew over houses leaving frost on the rooftops. Things at Alexandria Castle were different from the rest. The clean up from the party was finished. Male and Female Alexandrian Soldiers were up all hours of the night cleaning up. Zidane was snoring next to Garnet as she was sleeping peacefully. This was nothing compared to Steiner and Beatrix.

Beatrix and Steiner lied there sleeping after making love the previous night. Steiner stirred as he opened his eyes. He got up noticing that he was still naked. He got dressed as he heard Beatrix waking up behind him. She got up as she had the blanket wrapped around her. She stretched as she got up with the blanket still wrapped around her. She came up to Steiner as she wrapped her arms around him. "Merry Christmas, love." She said. The way she said it was soothing in Steiner's ears. "Merry Christmas." He said as he kissed her. Beatrix smiled as she got dressed.

The castle was quiet since the party from the previous night. Christmas in Alexandria was just beginning. Steiner felt great as he greeted Garnet in the completely neat dining room. "Merry Christmas, Your Majesty." He said. "Merry Christmas and Good Morning, Steiner. I need for The Knights of Pluto to check the town for any problems what so ever and try to control some of the crimes in the town." Garnet commanded as Steiner was ready to go. He went in front of the Queen's Chamber.

"Knights of Pluto. ASSEMBLE!" Steiner said as the crickets started chirping. "Oh boy... They are never here," He said as Adrine, Danny, Jinjo, and Eli came out. "Adrine, Danny, Jinjo and Eli. We are here and accounted for sir!" Danny said, as Steiner was pleased. "Glad you guys are here." Steiner said as the other 8 knights came in. "All Knights of Pluto here and accounted for, Sir!" Weimar said as Steiner frowned. "Wish you soldiers were here a little more earlier so you all could have got here in time." Steiner said as he continued. "We got patrol today. So Don't screw up. New recruits, remember what Zidane and I taught you in training."

Flashback

"Ok, New Recruits. I'll be teaching you the art of fighting and rescue skills." Zidane said as he was in front of the 4 recruits. Zidane started to pace. "You don't have to pull out a sword for every occasion. All you need is your fist." Zidane explained. Adrine was playing with his armor as Zidane hit him. "Pay Attention, Soldier!" He said as he jumped.

End of Flashback

Steiner laughed to himself as he remembered the good job that the recruits did during training with Zidane. "Knights of Pluto, Move out!" Steiner said. "YES, SIR!" The Soldiers instantly went out of sight. Steiner went back to Garnet. "Ok, Dismissed, Steiner." Garnet said. "Yes, Your majesty." Beatrix came down the stairs with lots of papers in her hand. "What's that for?" Steiner asked. "Your mother hired a wedding planner." Steiner's eyes widen. "Whoa! Wait a minute. MY mother?"

"Yep." Steiner's mouth dropped. "She's going to be here later with Paula and Lilly. A moogle sent a letter just now with this." Steiner's mouth dropped lower.

"Keep your jaw shut, Rusty." Zidane said as he closed Steiner's mouth. "Well, I couldn't say no." Beatrix said as Steiner shook his head. "She is trying to help." Steiner said as Beatrix smiled. "Hoo boy. This is going to be a hell of a wedding, then." Zidane said as he walked away. "Tell me what's going on." Steiner said.

A few minutes later

The Wedding planner arrives as she bows at Queen Garnet. "Your Majesty, It's an honor. I am Francis, the Wedding Planner. Where's our lovely couple?" She asked as Steiner and Beatrix came out. "Ah there you are. I'm Francis, Your wedding planner. So you are the son of the great Tori. I planned your mother's wedding and I am proud to plan your wedding too. Oh and Merry Christmas by the way." Francis greeted as Steiner smiled. "Thank you. We're proud to have you." Steiner said as Beatrix nudged him. "Oh and Merry Christmas to you too." He included.

The Planning was started.

"Ok, Let's get started." Francis said as they were in the Queen's Chamber. "Were are you planning to get married at?" She asked as Garnet jumped in. "Their getting married here at the castle altar." Garnet said as Steiner looked at her. "Are you sure?" He asked as Tori and Lilly came in. "Adelbert, I'm here." Tori said. Steiner slapped himself on the head as Tori sat next to him. "Hello, Tori. Let's continue." Francis said. It took them a few hours before they finished off the beginning of the planning. Francis left as Steiner took a deep breath.

"Thank goodness, that's over." He said as he laid back. Planning was not really his thing. Beatrix held Steiner's hand as they walked out of the castle for a little bit before they start opening up their gifts.

Meanwhile in Treno

"Err... I am in deep trouble." Kuja said as he had a letters scattered across his bed. One of the letters was from Helena. It wasn't a love letter; it was a break-up letter. The other letter was worse. It was a love letter from... you know who! That's right... Lilly Steiner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 8

(This was a short chapter.)

Next Chapter: (This is going to be hilarious...) Chapter 9 "a Date with Kuja Tribal."

(Hee hee hee... This might be the best chapter of the story.)

Kuja: Oh god... please HELP ME! I'm going on a date with a dork.

Angel Eyes Oblivion: Don't worry… It will end soon… Trust me. Coming up Next Chapter 9!


	11. Chapter 9

Angel Eyes Oblivion: Here comes the fun! Let's take a break from Steiner and go on to Kuja and his dating problems.

Here's Chapter 9! (Ha! I came out with a great chapter title too!)

**Meet The Steiners**

**Chapter 9**

"A Date with Kuja Tribal!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuja sat up in his bed. While still holding the letter from Lilly in his hands, Kuja was pondering. "How am I going to get out of this one?" Kuja asked himself as he had his left eye still glancing at the break up letter from Helena. "Ah! I got an idea." Kuja said as he got up from his bed and walked out. He slowly paced through Treno into the south side of town. "Maybe... just maybe." Kuja said as he walked into someone's house.

"Hey, Xavier! Are you home?" Kuja asked. "Yeah, man!" A voice responded as somebody came out from the hallway. "Xaiver, I'm so glad you're here." Kuja said as Xavier grinned. "Hmph. What seems to be the problem here?" He asked. "It's about Helena." "Yeah, what about her?" Xavier asked.

"She broke up with me."

"No way, man. What's up with this Steiner girl?" He brought it up as Kuja snorted out a laugh. "She wrote me a letter after Helena broke up with me. She must have known about this somehow. " Kuja said. "How did you figure that?" Xavier asked. "She tried to flirt with me. She purposely missed the train to Daguerreo after the Christmas Party last night. She stood next to me the whole time back to Treno." Kuja said. "How did it go?"

"It was horrible. She talked the whole way there. She wouldn't stop. Everyone kept staring." Kuja said as Xavier laughed. "Oh man... I guess I can work on her." Then Kuja thought of an idea. "Hey, come to think about it. I could use her." Kuja suggested. "Yeah, give her a good makeover and all. What for?" Xavier asked as Kuja slapped himself in the head. "To break Steiner and Beatrix up." Kuja said. "Oh... How's Trent doing?" Xavier asked. "He was fine until he woke up." Kuja spoke his words, which made Xavier laughed. "Well, we should go over there now." Xavier said as they walked out.

Later on

Kuja knocked on Trent's door as the door opened. It was Maggie, one of the twin sisters. "Kuja... Hey, cutie." She said as Kuja tapped her to the side. "Darlie?" Xavier said as Darlie came out with Trent. "Xavier. It's nice to see you again." Darlie said as she turned to Trent. Trent was still miserable from the Christmas party the previous night. He still got the bump on the back of his head and the black eye from Steiner. "Hey, boys. What's been happening?" Trent asked as Kuja smiled. "I have something in mind to get Steiner back." Kuja instantly got Trent's attention.

"Oh yes. What is it?" Trent asked. "Lilly." Kuja said. "What about her?" Trent asked as he finally remembered. "Oh, Steiner's ugly ass cousin..." Trent said as Kuja nodded his head. "Exactly." He said. "Are you going to kidnap her or something?" Trent asked. "No. I'm going to take advantage of her. Use her so I can get to Steiner and get rid of him." Kuja said as Trent filled up with joy. "Really? How come you didn't think about this earlier?" Trent asked as he got out a piece of paper, a pen and a bottle of ink. "Write to her now. Tell her you got a surprise for her. Give her whatever she wants, I'll give you just enough gil to help you out. Give her a makeover with it. Then you take it from there." Trent said as he retrieved a huge bag of gil and handed to Kuja.

Kuja started to write his letter:

Lilly,

Meet me at the front of Daguerreo at 5:00 PM today, I got something for you.

It's a surprise and I got to ask you something.

Your love,

Kuja

Kuja sealed it as a moogle came inside the house. "Any mail that needs to be sent out?" The moogle asked as Kuja wrote in the front of it. "Here." Kuja said as he gave the moogle 10 gil. "Thank you." The moogle said as he left. "Everything's going according to plan." Kuja said as he watched the moogle leave.

A few hours later in Daguerreo; 4:30 PM

Tori was cooking while she watched the kids play outside. Lilly was still out on the front porch as Aunt Steiner was trying to brush her hair." Stay still. You got knots in your hair and I can't brush your hair out. Lilly was squealing as her mother was tugging at her hair. "Owww... Mother. I can brush my own hair, you know." Lilly complained. "Yeah, but you end up not doing it." Aunt Steiner said as a moogle came around. "A letter for Lilly from Kuja!" the moogle said as Lilly's eyes lit up. This caught Paula's attention. "That's unusual." Paula thought to herself as ran downstairs to meet Lilly.

"I got a response." Lilly said as she showed Paula proof that Kuja wrote her back. "What does it say?" Paula said as Lilly opens up her letter. " Lilly, Meet me in front of Daguerreo at 5:00 PM, I got something for you..." Lilly never finished reading as she ran upstairs to get ready. "She's looks excited." Paula said as Aunt Steiner frowned. "He probably going to never show up. She's going to be upset." She said as Paula turned around. "What if he does show up?" Paula asked.

Lilly rushed through her room as she put on her favorite outfit. It was a short and tight flamingo pink dress. Lilly started to put make-up on as Paula came in. "Lilly, are you sure you are going to wear that?" Paula asked as Lilly stopped. "Let me help you." Paula said as she picked out another outfit. It was a tight black shirt with flare jeans and a sparkle chain belt. It looked good on Lilly. Now with the hair. Lilly picked up her brush but Paula took it out of her hands. "Let's make this easy." Paula said as she was using white magic to help her. "Hold still, this is a temporary hair remedy." She said as she cast the spell. This made Lilly's hair untangle and it became neat. "Ok, Let's put a beauty spell on you." She said as she put the finishing touches on Lilly. All she needed was make-up. Silver eye shadow, light pink lipstick and she was done. "Whew! All done." Paula was impressed as Lilly was on her way.

5:00 PM at The entrance of Daguerreo

Kuja was sitting on a bench as Lilly was slowly walking out. Kuja was unexpected to see this side of Lilly. "Well, it's about time you got here." Kuja said as Lilly smiled. Her teeth were different. (_Someone must have put a beauty spell on her_.) Kuja thought to himself as he cleared his throat. "How am I going to say this? Oh yeah, Lilly." Lilly looked at Kuja with her sparkling black eyes. "She looks more prettier than she usually looks. She's going to be hot when I'm done with her." Kuja thought as he smiled. "We are going on a date tonight so I am going to let you go shopping, give you a pretty makeover and even let you sleep at my mansion, if I'm in a really good mood." Kuja said as Lilly's eyes widen. "YEAHHHHH!" Lilly yelled out as it echoed throughout Daguerreo. "I guess she's happy." Tori said as Paula smiled. Lilly smiled as Kuja had his hand on his forehead. "Ok... Let's get going." Kuja said as his airship arrived. "Let's go then." Lilly said as Kuja had an evil grin on his face.

The airship was smoothing across Gaia as Lilly glanced at the view. "It's beautiful." She said as Kuja was sitting next to her. "Oh yeah, what was that question you were going to ask?" Lilly asked. "I'm going to get to that later, but I'm going to tell you this. I'm taking you out for the day. Have your fun and don't worry. It's all on me." Kuja said as Lilly looked at him. "Kuja, let me ask you this. Are you using me? Just because you are against my cousin?" Lilly asked. Kuja was surprised. "Of course not. I did this on my own free will." Kuja lied as Lilly was pleased. "Are you lying to me?"

"No."

They finally arrived at Treno as they walked into Kuja's mansion. "You got a nice place. It's like a palace." Lilly said as Hairdressers, Make-up artists, Photographers, and Clothes experts came out. "Are you ready for your treatment?" Kuja asked Lilly as she shook her head. "You're getting a makeover and a spa treatment before you are going shopping. I don't want to hear it either." Kuja said as he walked out. "Ms. Steiner, are you ready?" The spa specialist asked as Lilly was in complete shock. She never done something like this before. She was being treated like a princess.

It took the workers a few hours to work on Lilly. Take took her off the beauty spell. It was a disaster. Her teeth came screwed up again as they ordered a dentist to come in to fix it. Her teeth were brand new and better than what the beauty spell did. Then the clothes experts gave her formal clothes, and casual clothes that looked really good. After that, The hairdresser straightened her curly hair. The straightness gave her a better look. Then the make up artists took care of her, and then she had a special old-fashioned photo shoot. Afterwards, she had a spa treatment.

Hours later, she was presented to Kuja. This gave him a real shock. She was the one that became perfect. She looked so much better than Helena did. "Wonderful. This is much better." Kuja approved, as Lilly was feeling perfect. "Now, me and this lovely lady will go out for a formal dinner." Kuja said. Lilly was sent to change. Kuja stood downstairs with a Tuxedo on as He saw Lilly come out. She was wearing a fancy ballroom dress. It was light pink with sparkles. She had her hair up in a bun with two bangs curled. She looked amazing. She greeted Kuja as they went to a fancy ball dance in Treno.

They arrived as Ushers helped Kuja and Lilly inside the dance. Kuja looked around until he saw Xavier, Trent, Darlie, and the twin sisters. Everyone stared at Lilly. "She's beautiful." They said as she passed right by them. This was the place where high society belonged. "Hello, Lilly." Xavier said as he greeted her with a hug. "Hello, dear." Darlie said as Trent was grinning at her. Lilly shivered when Trent took her hand. Did something make Lilly uncomfortable or was it Trent? "Perfect." Trent thought to himself as he kissed Lilly's hand. "You look lovely tonight, Ms. Steiner." Trent said as Lilly smiled. Trent was impressed by the way she looked. She sat down as the twin sister snarled at her. Trent signed them. "Don't do that!" He whispered as the twin sisters stopped.

Dinner was served. "How's your life been going, Xavier?" Trent asked as he talked to Xavier. "How is it going at Daguerreo, Lilly?" Darlie asked as everybody was listening. "Same as ever. The old country life, ma'am." Lilly said as Darlie smiled as she was eating her fancy salad. Lilly was trying her best by using her manners and it was not working. Soon they went out to the dance floor as Kuja kindly was dancing with Lilly. He didn't know how good of a dancer she was. She was better than Helena was.

When the night calmed down and they finished dining. Kuja took a stand. "Can we have some time alone?" Kuja asked as they all agreed. "Yeah, alone." Trent said sarcastically as he was pulled away by Darlie. "Did you have a wonderful night?" Kuja asked. "Yes I did." Lilly said as Kuja took her hand. "You were wonderful tonight. Now I need to ask you this." Kuja said. "Oh I forgot about that question." Lilly said in her country tone. Kuja lightly laughed. "Lilly, would you like to be my girl?" Kuja asked as Lilly was in complete shock. She couldn't even speak. "Yes... Yes, Kuja Tribal. I'll love to be your girl." Lilly said as Kuja kissed her hand. "Shall we leave now?" Kuja asked as Lilly nodded her head. They left the ballroom as they were having a romantic ride back to the mansion. "It's a starry sky out." Lilly said as she looked at Kuja.

He grinned as he put his arm around her. "Now since you are my girl... You'll be staying with me for the night." Kuja said as Lilly's eyes were shining black. "Lilly... I love you." Kuja said as her heart soared. She kissed him lightly on cheek as he turned his head. The moon was glowing on their faces as Kuja brought his lips against hers. They broke the kiss.

"I love you, Kuja Tribal."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 9

Angel Eyes Oblivion: How's that for Chapter 9!

Kuja: Whew! Better than I expected...

Next Chapter:

Chapter 10 "The Steiner Family Reunion"

Zidane: Ooo... This is getting even better!

Steiner: You mean worse...


	12. Chapter 10

Angel Eyes Oblivion: Hey, everybody! Here's Chapter 10! Warning! There are people who are going to literally get drunk!

Steiner: Hoo-boy... Here's a chapter of a lifetime. Whoop-de-do!

Angel Eyes Oblivion: Be Quiet, It's starting!

**Meet The Steiners**

**Chapter 10**

"The Steiner Family Reunion!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunshine roared around Alexandria as the snow melted. Mini water streams go down the streets while citizens were helping to clean up the area. Children played around the pub as Vivi strolled around. Vivi walks inside the pub to see the Tantalus gang and Zidane sitting at a table. "Vivi! Come and drink some with us." Blank said as the other members turned around. "Hey, Vivi! Come drink some ale with us!" Zidane said as Vivi nodded his head. "Nah, I'm too busy to get drunk this time. Especially what you did to me last time I got drunk with you. You left me out in the middle of Treno!" Vivi said as the guys laughed.

"I remember when we did that." Marcus said. "That was kinda harsh!" Cinna said. "That was too harsh, and so mean!" Ruby walked in as she took their mugs away. "You guys had enough to drink! Garnet is expecting you back at the castle." She said to Zidane as he got and stumbled. "I can't go back like this," Zidane said as the crew laughed. Baku walks in as he spots them. "Hey! What did I tell you men about drinking too damn much?" Baku said as Ruby gave them a smirk. "You drink a lot more than that, boys!" Baku said as Ruby frowned. "If you're going to drink. Drink like a man would! Not like a little boy would." Baku said as the waitress swung him a drink.

Ruby walked out of the room. "I'll be going now, see you at the castle." Vivi said as he walked out of the pub.

At the Castle

Steiner was pacing forwards with a worried look on his face. "No, This can't be happening to me." Steiner thought to himself as he had an invitation in his hand. Beatrix was with Garnet in the throne room planning the wedding as Steiner came in running. Beatrix knew that there was something wrong with him because of his pale face. "What's wrong, Steiner?" Garnet asked as Steiner was huffing and puffing, so much that hyperventilating was possible. "This can't be happening to me." Steiner said as he fell on his knees. The piece of paper slipped out of his hand as Beatrix picked it up.

"Hmm... What's this?" She said as she began to read it aloud.

It said:

To: Mr. Adelbert Steiner and Ms. Beatrix Amano

The Steiner Family Reunion

6:00 PM tonight in the Daguerreo Town House.

Be on Time! Thank you.

The Steiner Family.

"See what I mean..." Steiner said as he fell back. "So your whole family is going to be there?" Garnet asked. Steiner nodded his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe what was going on. "Man. I really do not want to go." Steiner said as Beatrix frowned. "You're going rather you like it or not. I like to see your family again." Beatrix said as Steiner had his head down. "Through all of the humiliation, Can you listen to me for once?" Steiner asked as he sat down. "Whew! I'm going to go through embarrassment for the rest of my life." Steiner said as Beatrix started to pull him by the armor.

"You're going!" She said as Steiner moaned.

In Treno

Kuja stirred as he held Lilly in his arms. He opened his eyes as he got up. Lilly got up as she yawned. She still looked amazing. Kuja blushed as he turned his head. She had a light white nightgown. It was short and was up above her knees. Two weak spaghetti straps held it up. "Good Morning, love." Lilly said. "Good Morning." Kuja said weakly as Lilly wrapped her arms around him. "I love you." Lilly said as Kuja gulped. "I love you too." Kuja said as he took her hands. A moogle popped up as Kuja quickly turned around and fell off the bed.

"Invitation from the Steiners" The moogle said as he handed it to Kuja. Kuja stood up as he opened the envelope. "It's from your family." There were 2 little notes that were also included. "Hmm. It's an invitation for your family reunion and I'm invited." Kuja said as Lilly jumped. "Here's the notes for you." Kuja handed her the note.

First one said:

"Be careful on the way back here because Daguerreo is getting some gusty winds. I don't want the airship you're in to go down.

Cousin Paula

Then the second one said:

You need to come home, you tramp!

Grandma

Lilly made a weird face. "That's Grandma. So you're coming with me?" Lilly asked as Kuja nodded her head. "Yes, I am coming. I wouldn't want to do anything else but to be with you." He smiled as he gave her a kiss. Lilly swelled as she deepened the kiss from the last sweet comment that came out of Kuja's mouth. They got dressed as they got on his airship. Their destination was Daguerreo.

Meanwhile on the express airship, Steiner was staring out the window thinking about what's ahead of him. He sighed when he turned to Beatrix. "Hmm… Do I really have to go? Can we just turned back now?" Steiner asked as Beatrix frowned. "No we are almost there." Beatrix said. "Nooo..." Steiner moaned as they were getting closer. "Are we getting there too early?" Steiner asked as Beatrix slapped him in the back of the head. "No, we're getting there just in time." Beatrix said as she saw the sights of Daguerreo. "We're here. So off you go." Beatrix started to drag Steiner to the entrance of the airship. "No! Can we go home, pleeeeassse?" Steiner held on the closest railing he can hold on. "No… You can't make me get off this ship. I'm an GROWN MAN!" Steiner yelled. Beatrix glared. "Well… You are not acting like one!" Steiner started to glare as he gained a tighter grip on the railing.

Then Beatrix suddenly let go of him, making Steiner fall straight on his face. "Fine, I'll let your mother come get you and it's not going to be pretty." Then Beatrix stopped. She stopped at another sight of an amazing airship and Kuja was on board. "Steiner, its Kuja and he's with some cute girl. It's not Helena though." She said as Steiner looked out the window. It was Kuja then Steiner's face turned red. "That is not who I think that is!" Steiner had an angry tone to his voice as he ran out to the dock. Beatrix followed him.

Beatrix and Steiner took a better look. The girl that he is with is Lilly. "Oh my god, Steiner, is that Lilly?" Beatrix asked, as Steiner's face grew red as a tomato. "It sure is." Steiner let out some steam. "She's changed... She's beautiful." Beatrix said as she got a hold of Steiner. "Whoa, you need to calm down." Beatrix said, as Steiner didn't listen to one word she said. "HEY, THAT'S MY COUSIN YOU GOT A HOLD ON, YOU PERVERT!" Steiner screamed out as Kuja looked and smiled. He started to wave as Steiner took a deep breath. Lilly waved as Steiner calmed down. Then Kuja started to kiss her as Steiner turned red again. Steiner rushed to the entrance. "Now you better let me off this ship." Steiner exclaimed as Beatrix followed him to the entrance of the airship as they landed. Steiner met Kuja and Lilly outside of Daguerreo. At this point, Steiner was furious.

"What in the hell did you do to my cousin?" Steiner asked, as all Kuja could do is smile. "Well answer me!" Steiner yelled as Beatrix held him back. "Calm down cousin. He didn't do anything wrong, you bone head!" Lilly said as she took a hold of Kuja's hand. They walked ahead as Beatrix shook Steiner. "You need to calm down. Yelling at him won't make a difference." Beatrix said as Steiner's head let out a lot of steam and was jumping up and down. "You know what! I'm going back!" Steiner yelled as he tried to get back on the airship but Beatrix pulled him back. "Don't you dare yell at me again!" Beatrix said, as she slapped him hard. Steiner felt really small from there. "Yes, ma'am." He said. They finally arrived at the Steiners' house as Beatrix and Paula pushed Steiner inside the house. They placed Steiner on the couch.

"Sorry about that, Tori. He had a bit of a temper when we got here." Beatrix said to Tori. "No need to say sorry, sweet." Tori said as she looked viciously at Steiner, who squinted down on the couch. "He shouldn't be acting like that, You don't want me to give you the old-fashioned butt whipping, because you're not too old to get one! " Grandma Steiner said as she hit Steiner in the back of the head with a wooden spoon. "Owww..." Steiner said as Lilly came downstairs still attached to Kuja's hand. "Kids these days, all they do is kiss and tell. What a generation we are going to have." Grandma said as she left the room.

Tori, Beatrix, and Aunt Steiner were sitting in the kitchen as Lilly and Kuja sat down on the chairs at the table. "So... Did you enjoy the Christmas party, Kuja?" Aunt Steiner asked him. "Yes, I did." Kuja smiled as Lilly giggled. Steiner rolled his eyes as Paula comes in. "You always have to spoil the moment..." Paula said to Steiner as he was still pouting. "Whatever. Why are you sticking your nose into it?" Steiner asked rudely as Beatrix slapped him in the back of the head. "Because you're a jerk! That's why."

Later on at the Daguerreo Town House

All the Steiners arrived as the Reunion was set to begin. Three long tables were nothing but Steiners. There was nothing but laugher and country talk as Steiner sat there with his head down. Beatrix had to slap him a few times for him to get up. Lilly and Kuja was enjoying themselves as they were talking with their fellow family members. Steiner sat there miserably with Tori and Dan. Then Grandma Steiner came in with a 1,000 ton barrel of Ale. "Mom! Why so much!" Tori yelled as Grandma Steiner gave her a dirty little look. "There's a time to be sober and there's a time to be drunk. Tonight I'm getting DRUNK!" Grandma Steiner said as she filled her mug up and drank it. Then she filled up another one and gave it to Steiner. "Stop looking so miserable and drink." She said as Steiner drunk the whole thing.

Then Grandma Steiner filled up two more mugs of Ale as she gave it to Lilly and Kuja. "Drink up kids." She said as Tori came over there. "Are you out of your mind?" Tori said as Grandma Steiner pushed her back. "Hey, their kids. They need a little drink once in a while. What age did you start to drink?" She asked. Tori couldn't answer. "You started at the same age, missy. You leave them alone. They're about to have fun with old Grandma!" Grandma Steiner said as she pushed Tori away. Tori sat next to Dan as she pulled Ellie and Monty close to her. Paula was also drinking ale with Lilly and Kuja who drunk theirs just as fast. Steiner drank a couple of mugs when he became drunk to keep away the pain of being here. Beatrix only drank two as Tori came around and was only one sober besides Beatrix. "God, He's out." Tori said as Beatrix smiled as started to talk to her.

Lilly and Kuja drunk over 20 mugs and they became wasted. Same with Paula, she was asleep on the chair. Nearly three-fourths of the Steiners were drunk. Tori had gotten angry by this. Tori got up to the stage as every Steiner woke up. "Welcome to the Steiner Family Reunion. It's been hundreds of years since our family has been around... HEY WAKE UP!" She screamed as everybody jumped. She smiled as she continued. "Now it's time to celebrate the generations of our family by getting together. We have dinner now." Tori said as everybody started to eat up. Everybody enjoyed their food as they started a karaoke session. Steiner moaned, telling that he wasn't drunk enough to ignore them and Toni was the same way. She started to drink after awhile. There were some good singers and they were the bad ones. Even the drunken ones had fun while watching them. "All right, Steiners. It's time to end things with something special." Tori talked as Kuja was looking out the window.

Kuja was a little dazed out because of all the ale he drunk. Then he saw an old man with a long black cape. He looked very familiar to him like someone in his past. Then the man disappeared. Then Kuja remembered that it was Garland. "I... must be seeing things," Kuja said as the family reunion was over. Lilly held on to Kuja's arm as she saw the worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" Steiner asked as Kuja looked at him. "I think I saw Garland earlier." Kuja said as Steiner jumped to his name. "Garland? I thought you killed him..." Steiner gulped. "I thought I did too. Beatrix, You tell Zidane what I saw tonight." Kuja said as Beatrix nodded her head. "I will."

"Warn everybody else." Kuja said as he walked away with Lilly still attached. "Who's Garland?" Lilly asked as Kuja looked at her. "It's a long story... I tell you later." He said as he could get that out of his mind. Kuja shook his head as he looked at the side of the building. He saw a figure in pink running away. It was Helena. "Man, she was spying. She's must be up to something." Kuja thought to himself. He pulled Lilly in front of him. "Love, you need to pack a few clothes and stuff with you. You're staying with me for a while. I'm going to let your parents know. Ok... I'll meet you at the airship. I love you." Kuja said as he gave her a romantic kiss and ran off behind the building. Lilly ran to her house.

Kuja was behind the building as he met up with Helena. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kuja asked Helena as she jumped on him. "I love you, I want you back." She said as Kuja pushed her away. "Sorry, Helena. I can't do this anymore. I'm in love with somebody else." Kuja said as Helena had tears in her eyes. "You're in love with that Steiner freak... You just fell in love with her. So you don't love me anymore." Helena cried as Kuja glared. "Why should I love you? How many times did you cheat on me for Xavier? For Trent no less. You didn't love me from the start. You had your little affair with Trent. Goodbye. Leave Lilly and me alone. Tell Trent next time you see him, The deal is off. I'll give him his gil back later. I can't hurt Lilly like that. I love her too much now..." Kuja said as he tried to walked away. "Garland sent me here…" Kuja stopped in his tracks, then turned around. "What? Why?" Helena didn't say anything as Kuja chuckled. "Well… I don't know why, and I don't want to know. Goodbye, Helena." Kuja stumbled off as he reached the front porch of the Steiners. Paula stood outside and she heard the conversation.

Lilly arrived back at the house as Kuja had gotten his airship. Lilly ran upstairs without saying a word. Kuja walked in to meet Paula standing in the kitchen. It appeared that the other Steiners haven't got back yet. "I know what you are up too." Paula said as she threw a glare. "I guess you overheard me with Helena..." Kuja said. He wasn't surprised to hear her say this. "Are you not surprised?"

"No."

"I thought so. Let's make a promise... Promise me you will never hurt Lilly in anyway or you will regret it." Paula said. "I promise. I will never hurt her again." Kuja said as he started to go upstairs. "You earned a lot of my respect tonight. I hope you know that. A lot of Lilly's boyfriends never heard the end of it. Thanks, Kuja." Paula said as she walked outside. Kuja continued upstairs. He walked into Lilly's bedroom. Lilly finished packing as she had two classy suitcases packed. "Ready to go."

"I am."

Hours earlier in Alexandria

Steiner and Beatrix got off the airship as they immediately reported to Garnet's throne room where Zidane and the crew were standing. Steiner was sober as he ran to Garnet. "We got some thing from Daguerreo. It's from Paula." Garnet said as she had the letter opened. "Paula... Something must be going on." Steiner said as Zidane nodded his head. "Yeah, Something major is about to go down in Treno. It seems like Helena has everything to do with it." Zidane said catching Beatrix's attention. "Helena? What about her?" Beatrix asked as Garnet got up. "She was the one who wanted to hurt Lilly, not Kuja... Kuja was set up to go out with Lilly to destroy her for Trent, just to get revenge on you." Garnet appointed as Steiner's face turned red. "But Kuja had a sudden change of heart and he threw the deal away and now Helena is furious about it." Freya said. "My father wouldn't even step down so low to do such a thing. My sisters have been acting kind of strange too. They aren't acting normal at all. Someone must be behind all this." Beatrix said as Steiner remembered what Kuja told him.

"Before I forget, Kuja told me that he saw Garland." Steiner said as everybody jumped. "Garland? I thought Kuja killed him." Amarant stated. "Yes, That's what Kuja thought too. He tried to say that he was seeing things... That's why he took Lilly with him." Steiner said. "This is getting better," Eiko said as Garnet handed Beatrix the letter. "This was addressed to you and Steiner. You need to read it. It will clear things out." Garnet said as Beatrix started to read the letter aloud.

Steiner and Beatrix,

Sorry that I wrote you so late but you need to know this,

I overheard a conversation that will clear things out but it is going to hurt you. Kuja was behind the town house as he encountered Helena, his ex-girlfriend (You know who she is) She was telling how much she wanted him back and she told much more than that. Come to know... She was having an affair with Trent and was cheating on Kuja...

(Beatrix got weak as she continued to read...)

Come to find out he was forced to make a deal with Trent to rid of Lilly but Kuja's emotions were too weak to do that and he said the deal was off. Now Helena fled to Treno and no one else saw her. You need to get to Treno as soon as possible... I got a feeling that this 'Garland' character is down there as well.

With all my love,

Paula

PS- I talked to Kuja... Don't be mad at him. He promised me that he would never hurt Lilly again. He has earned a lot of respect from us. He's changed this time… I know he has.

Beatrix had tears down her face as she drops the letter she was holding. She buried her face in her hands as she wails. Steiner had his arms around her for support. She cries out as Steiner tries to talk to her but it was no use. "Mother... Why does it always have to be you..." Beatrix sobs as she had her head against Steiner's armor. Streams of tears drained down the metal as Steiner held her. Beatrix wiped her eyes with her arms. "Let's go down to Treno now... There's trouble brewing and we need to get down there now." Beatrix said as everybody agreed. "We will all go down there. Just like the good old times. Get the Invincible!" Zidane said as Garnet stopped him. "No. Let's take the Red Rose. It's better anyway." Zidane groaned as Garnet commanded the soldiers to launch the Red Rose.

The crew was flying on the airship as Zidane controlled the ship to head for Treno. "Let's head to Dr. Tot's place before we do anything. He must know about the drama going on. He knows everything." Steiner said. "Yeah... We should find Kuja first." Zidane said as Steiner looked at him. "Don't worry about Kuja... We'll get to him later. I need time before I see him." Steiner said. "What? Still angry about him dating your cousin?" Amarant asked. "No. He was set up... Even though he did lie to her but he actually promised to himself and to Paula not to hurt her again. Kuja's changed. He changed a lot since Zidane saved him from the Iifa Tree." Steiner said as Zidane nodded his head. "You damn right he's has changed. He would never go crazy like years before. He learned his lesson. He's learning more everyday." Zidane said as they arrived at Treno.

At Kuja's mansion

Kuja and Lilly walked in with hands attached. Lilly put her suitcases down in Kuja's bedroom. Kuja walked in as Lilly became connected to his hip. She kissed him and she see pulled away. Kuja grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She couldn't pull away from this one, even if she tried. It was too addictive. It was all affection and really romantic of him. All of a sudden, Kuja trips over his basket full of clothes. Clothes flew everywhere as so did Lilly. Lilly landed safely on the bed. Kuja landed on the floor with a sore bottom. "Oww... That hurt!" Kuja said. Lilly giggled as she offered him a hand. He hesitated as he got up. "Thanks anyway..." Kuja said as he sat on the bed.

"So... What are we going to do now?" Lilly asked as she kicked her shoes off. She kicked them towards her bag. "We're going to do this." Kuja said as he started to kiss her. She fell for the kiss as he started to rub on her hips. She took his hand away as she pulled away. "Not ready for this kind of thing... yet." Lilly said. "Why?" Kuja had to ask. He also gave a cute puppy face. Lilly had to turn him down. "Because I'm not ready... You could say that I'm scared." Lilly said. "Ok... I'll give you time." Kuja finished as he felt the mansion shake. It wasn't an earthquake.

"Sir... An airship just arrived here. It's called the Red Rose." An usher said as the airship came beside his window. Zidane waved to Kuja and Lilly as he put his face against the window making faces. "You're fogging up the windows, you idiot! Quit!" Kuja said as Zidane was waving his hand. "Calm down... I'll be down there in a minute." Zidane said as they found a spot to land on.

Clouds were covering up the starry sky of Treno...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 10

Angel Eyes Oblivion: How's that for a surprise! Garland...

Zidane: Great now we got a problem on our hands.

Steiner: No worries... I'll help you take care of it.

Next Chapter: Chapter 11 "Showdown in Treno!"

Amarant: It's time to PARTY!


	13. Chapter 11

Angel Eyes Oblivion: Hi, Enjoy Chapter 11! (Note: Chapter 11 is a long chapter.. Well a lot longer than the others...)

**Meet The Steiners**

**Chapter 11**

"Showdown in Treno!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The poor area of Treno was pitch black, and there was no light in sight. Criminals, bums, and creeps were lurking all over the streets because of the darkness. They cherished it better than light. It was rare that a rich person would even bare to walk those streets. A man with a black cloak scrolled the road carefully as he entered a near ruin pub. I pulled the hood a little bit so his eyes could see, but no one could see his face. He came across to the counter and spoke to the bartender: "Is there a 'Garland' present here?" The man's voice was deep as the bartender nodded his head. The cloak man had a drink while the bartender reported to his boss, 'Garland'. The person, who the cloak man wanted, came out as the whole bar quit doing what they were doing. The man had long silver hair that almost touched the ground, with amazing golden eyes, and a young face complexion that would lead people to mistake his age.

The cloak man was led to an empty room with this so call 'Garland'. The only light was a lantern. "What's your business? Trent…" The silver hair asked as the cloak man pulled his hood. "Special reasons… Assassination for example." Trent said with an unusual grin. It was weird for Trent to step so low in a society that he never got used to. But in his mind he had to do what he had to do. "I got something for you to do, but this is more on a personal level. It's for the sake of my daughter, Beatrix." The silver hair man pulled strands of hair behind his ears as he chuckled. "Trent. You didn't care about Beatrix then, why do you now?" He asked as Trent shook his head.

"It's not her. It's the man she's with…"

Meanwhile on the Other Side

The Red Rose landed in the courtyard, while Steiner and Beatrix came out. Lilly cling to Kuja tighter when she felt a 'Steiner fit' coming on. Steiner's face was still a deep shade of red when he stepped one foot towards his cousin. The only thing that was holding him back was Beatrix, rubbing his arms. He wanted to jump as high as an oglop could to get to Kuja, and kick his ass until he couldn't move. Zidane and Garnet came around the corner as the rest of them came along with them. Steiner stopped and looked around. He saw that Treno was darker than it usually was. Even with Kuja's mansion lights, it wasn't enough light to hide the darkness.

"Kuja, what's going on?" Zidane asked as Kuja shrugged and let go of Lilly. "Nothing should be going on. Hun, do you know anything?" Lilly asked as Steiner turned and looked at Kuja. "Helena and Trent must be up to something, especially with this 'ghost of Garland' around, I do expect something to come out of one of them eventually…" Lilly looked clueless as she tightly held on to Kuja once again. Then the wind of Treno started to pick up as another airship flew above them. "HEY, BROTHER!" Someone yelled out as Steiner looked up to see the sight of Paula waving to him. "PAULA?! IS THAT YOU?" Steiner yelled back. "IT IS ME!" The airship landed next to the Red Rose as Steiner glanced at the label 'The Steiner 2000'. "Like my ship, huh?" Paula asked as Steiner was jumping up and down. "What are you doing here, so late at night?"

"Mom sent me here to find out what's going on. We received a threat letter from somebody, planning to go after you." Beatrix jumped up as Lilly held tighter to Kuja. Paula jumped off the airship when she caught Beatrix's expression from the corner of her eye. Paula felt bad for telling the truth about her father, but it would have been worse if Beatrix found out herself. "Sorry about the news of your father…" Beatrix lifted her head higher as she smiled. "I knew that there was something going on with him, but I didn't know that it would be this bad." Beatrix sniffed as Steiner wrapped his arm around her for comfort. "Well… We're about to get to the bottom of this situation right now. Isn't that right, Dr. Tot?"

"It is indeed." Dr. Tot stated as he got off the airship. "Ah, your majesty, Zidane, Lord Steiner and Lady Beatrix. It's an honor to see you all again. As you can see, I had been keeping track on your father lately. The results had been shocking, oh yes. It's quite depressing after awhile, especially with that Helena girl around. She's been starting all sorts of trouble around Treno." Beatrix looked down. "Oh, I also suspecting another person that's been causing commotion here as well. You guys are well known of Garland. Many citizens believed that they saw the glimpse of his ghost here at night." Dr. Tot announced as he caught Kuja's attention. "Dr. Tot… I saw Garland's Ghost in Daguerreo not too long ago. But I don't see why I saw him. Has he had some unfinished business? That's why his soul hasn't been put to rest?" Kuja asked as Dr. Tot nodded. "Some people came to me telling me that there has been some paranormal activity happening around the whole Mist Continent, even Regent Cid told me about some weird events in Lindblum. So it's not only Treno, but in most towns and villages as well."

"Wow, so it's happening everywhere. It hasn't happened in Alexandria yet. I hope not." Zidane asked as he looked up in Treno's tainted sky…

The depths of darkness covered the room as Fredrick and Trent felt the coldness of the dungeon they were in. "So since Kuja bailed out on hurting Lilly, what are you going to do now?" Trent's face had no expression as he let the candles sort out the sight of his face. "I guess take down the whole Steiner family along with my own daughter." Fredrick shook his head diligently. "Are you always this cruel?"

"Hmph." Then they heard footsteps coming from the upper level as the door to the dungeon opened. The sound got closer as Helena walked in and closed the door behind her. "Helena." That was the next word that came out of Trent's mouth. Helena had a white night gown that only went to her knees. The gown was also transparent. "Why are you up so late, my dear?" Fredrick asked as he pulled his long silver hair out of the way.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be here right now, but… I need you right now, Trent." Helena wrapped her arms around him as she rubbed lightly on his hands. "You are married to Darlie. Why are you falling straight into adultery, when you could avoid it? Hmm." Helena asked as she started to rub on his chest. "I guess I adjourn this conversation till later. Have fun." Fredrick walked out of the room without another word said. Helena gained a grip on Trent's clothing. "I want you to make love to me now, better than Kuja or Xavier ever did." Helena and Trent fell back into the soft bed that was behind them…

Meanwhile Steiner and the rest gathered at the front of Kuja's mansion. "I got a plan to find out what's going on. We need to separate in twos. I guess Beatrix and I will go together. How about the rest of you?"

"Garnet will be my partner." Zidane stated as Freya looked at Amarant. "I'll go with Freya." Amarant said. "Will you be my partner, Paula?" Eiko asked as Paula smiled. "Of course, I will." Eiko jumped up. "I got my partner!" Vivi sat as he stated his partner. "Quina will be my buddy for this one." Lilly, of course, was with Kuja. "Me and my love will be partners." Lilly said as Steiner glared at his cousin cuddling the one, who used to be his enemy. Steiner is got to try and get used to this or he would go insane. "All you need to do is ask questions about what paranormal events are taking place here lately. That's all." Steiner stated as they became dismissed. They split up in all directions as Steiner and Beatrix went towards the lower part, near the weapons shop. Eiko and Paula decided to take their chances at the inn. Zidane and Garnet went on their way to the Card Game Stadium. Vivi and Quina searched the streets for an answer. Freya and Amarant went towards Queen Stella's coin house. Then Kuja turned to Dr. Tot, and informed him to watch the mansion and feel right at home, while he's gone. Then Kuja and Lilly headed towards Treno Synthesis Shop.

**A**ctive **T**ime **E**vent: _The Weapon Dealer's … Sleeping?!_

It was weird to see no lights on or near the weapon shop. It was harder for Steiner to see what was in front of him. So Beatrix had to lead the way because Steiner started to knock into the walls that were in his way. The Lady was behind the counter seemed to be sleeping. Sweat drops appeared on their foreheads.

**A**ctive **T**ime **E**vent: _Unusual Ghost_

The Card Stadium was actually empty for the first time, except for the card seller. Garnet shrugged her shoulders as Zidane went up to the card seller. "Umm…" Garnet came up behind Zidane as she spoke: "Excuse me, have you seen anything usual take place for quite some time?" The card seller rubbed his chin. "Yes, I have, as matter of fact. Card Players experienced a phenomenon through of ghost of somebody." This caught Zidane's attention. "What did that ghost look like?"

"Well…"

**A**ctive **T**ime **E**vent: _The Citizen's Tale_

Quina popped out of a bush. "Aww… No yummy-yummies here." Vivi glanced with confusion. "We're not here for yummy-yummies. We need to learn about that ghost first." Vivi fixed his hat as he saw a couple at their front door. Quina speed walked to them as Vivi followed along. "Umm… did you a vision of an old man once?" Vivi asked as the lady nodded her head. "Yes, We did." The man replied. "The Old man wore a black cloak and he kept on saying 'Beware People of Gaia. Fredrick, my nephew is planning to reestablish a New Terra. It will put your planet in danger.' " Vivi looked at Quina when he shook his head. "Thank you."

**A**ctive **T**ime **E**vent: _Queen Stella's Tale_

Amarant thought about his moments in Treno, while Freya thought about why she teamed up with Amarant in the first place. It wasn't the fact that people spread rumors about them being together, it was their ability of how to approach Queen Stella without freaking her out too much.

**A**ctive **T**ime **E**vent: _Kuja's Mansion_

"How could Kuja keep up with all this?" Dr. Tot asked. (It could take all night for them to gather enough information.) Dr. Tot thought as he shrugged his beak a little bit. "I might as well get comfortable…

Meanwhile, Kuja and Lilly were in the Synthesis Shop as they looked around. No one appeared to be there. Kuja looked at some weapons, and they were nothing like what he sold or made. Lilly searched bottom cabinets as she felt a handle beneath her feet. "Hey, hun. Look what I've found here. " Lilly kicked the handle as the door swung right open. "Great, Let's go." Lilly took a step as she lifted her foot back up. "It's too cold and it's too dark… I'm scared." She replied as Kuja wrapped his arms around her. "You're with me. You have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you." Kuja said as Lilly hugged him and went in.

When they got to the bottom, there was light. Lilly was relieved as she followed Kuja. There were 3 doors leading the way, and Kuja turned to Lilly. "Pick a door. Follow your heart and that's the path that we will take." Lilly thought about as she pointed to the middle door. The middle door opened instantly, which scared Lilly and made her jump. Kuja and Lilly went through as they met a huge door that would lead to some sort of dungeon. Lilly shivered as she backed up. "I have a bad feeling about this place… I can't go in." Kuja turned back to her and shook his head. "I told you once already. I'm with you." They kissed as Kuja opened the door slowly…

**A**ctive **T**ime **E**vent: _Fredrick's Ambition_

(Outside The Synthesis Shop)

"Umm… what a rough night. I should be heading back to New Terra now. I'll let my Uncle's spirit haunt Gaia longer. He should be haunting Lindblum or Daguerreo by now. For now, I'll let my ambition of taking over Gaia do the talking. I'll leave it all to you, Trent."

Fredrick teleported himself with a quick blue flame, and He was gone in an instant.

The room was pitch black. Lilly held on to Kuja and wouldn't let go.

The only sound was a rustle of sheets, so Kuja and Lilly hid in a nearby wall. Then a moan echoed the room as Kuja saw the little candlelight that shown Helena's face, and Trent's as well.

(_So it was true… Helena really is sleeping with Trent. Paula was right. It's going to break Beatrix and Darlie's heart…_) Kuja thought to himself. They kept watching.

Helena moved to the side, having a good simulation with Trent. Trent, on the other hand, only had his mind focus on one thing: Getting the objective done and getting his part of the bargain. Helena was just a sideshow for him. "Mmmm… I need to report to Fredrick and Xavier on New Terra…" Helena said as Kuja struck up a thought. (New Terra? Is Garland still alive?") Lilly clanged tight to him, letting him know that she was petrified of Trent. Lilly's eyes widen as she started to feel the panic coming through her body. Kuja tried to relax her, but none of it was working. Just seeing Trent's face haunted the hell out of Lilly. Kuja saw something in Lilly that made him ponder.

Helena got dressed as Trent was laid back. "What are you going to do next?" Trent snickered to Helena's question. "Go after a… certain person… for betraying us." Kuja knew that Trent was talking about him. Helena finished getting dressed. "Hmph… I'm meeting Fredrick. Later, Love." Helena said as Kuja made sure Lilly and himself were hidden. Helena closed the door behind her. Lilly felt water go straight down her back. She yelped from Trent's voice.

"I know you are in here, Kuja. So don't hide yourself, it makes you look pathetic." Kuja went up to Lilly's ears. "I need you to go get the others and meet me in the front." Kuja said as Lilly shook her head. "I can't … do this alone…" Kuja interrupted. "You can use some of my powers to get out of here. Never say you can't, because you can. Take this jewel. It summons any thing you want and use any white and black magic you need. I love you." Kuja gave her a quick peck on the lips and gave her a jewel. "I love you too…" Lilly retreated from the room. Kuja appeared in front of Trent.

(Lilly equipped "Pearl", an magician's jewel.)

Steiner and Beatrix stood there until Steiner stepped to the counter. "Excuse me…" the woman woke up. "What?! Oh, sorry." She rubbed her eyes. "Have you experienced anything… weird?" Beatrix asked when the woman had to get her train of thought together. "Well. There was this one man who came in and was talking about making weapons for an assassination of somebody. They also talked about some ghost torturing our planet."

"Do you know who this person is?" Steiner asked. The woman turned to Steiner. "Xavier was the man's name. Oh, Trent Amanos was also with him, talking about the ghost." Beatrix nearly fell over. "My father had something to do with it…" Steiner looked at her. "We need to go to your home, then."

[Lilly Status

HP: 2034

MP: Unlimited (While "Pearl" is equipped)

Weapon: Beginner's glove

Equip Add-on: "Pearl"

Strength: 40, Magic: 100, Attack: 30, Defense: 100

Resistance: All Elemental Magic expect Earth; Weakness: Earth;

Trance Gauge: Half-Way full

Lilly ran as fast as she could. She was able to escape the underground and reach the outside. She encountered enemies and monsters, but easily defeats them with holy magic. Steiner and Beatrix came out as Lilly knocked into Steiner. "I found Trent…" She replied as Beatrix picked her up.

Trent had clear but cold eyes that were watching over Kuja with satisfaction. "What's your purpose of all this? Are you in this with Fredrick?" Kuja asked. Trent gave him a sinister laugh. "Good questions. Why should I answer them, if it's better to leave you in the dark? Especially since you are a traitor."

"Well… When I thought about my past with Garland, I learned something. That is I shouldn't have trusted you or Fredrick, Like I did Garland. I was evil once and I can't do it again!"

[Kuja Status

HP: 8363

MP: 999

Weapon: Helios Sword

Equip Add-on: Ultima Crystal

Strength: 70, Magic: 100, Attack: 70, Defense: 100

Resistance: All Elemental; Weakness: None; Absorb: Fire, Water, and Wind.

Trance Gauge: 1/4 full

[Trent Enemy Status

HP: 9000

MP: 150

Weapon: Unknown

Equip Add-on: Fira Stone

Strength: 80, Magic: 30, Attack: 70, Defense: 99

Resistance: Shadow, Holy; Weakness: None;

Trance Gauge: No Gauge

"No evil in your heart? That's not the Kuja I know… I guess I have no choice, but to fight you." Trent got in a fighting stance. Kuja shielded himself with a Protect spell. "I would expected that from you. But I'm going to end it here." Kuja strife a laugh himself, "Ha! We just started!" Kuja said as he formed an Ultima spell.

"What's wrong, Lilly? Where's my father?" Beatrix asked as The ground shook and there was a huge explosion underground. It damaged half of the Synthesis shop. Kuja and Trent landed on the rooftops of houses. (Kuja: HP: 7764, MP: 890; Trent: HP: 6820, MP: 130) The whole gang got together as they retreated to the rooftops. Helena seemed to arrive along with Xavier.

[Helena Enemy Status

HP: 1840

MP: 50

Weapon: Masquerade Bow and Arrow

Equip Add-on: Serenity Ring (Ability to disable other Summons)

Strength: 40, Magic: 50, Attack: 30, Defense: 40

Resistance: None; Weakness: None

Trance Gauge: Empty

[Xavier Enemy Status

HP: 5734

MP: 99

Weapon: Guardian Blade

Equip Add-on: Guardian's Shoes

Strength: 50, Magic: 50, Attack: 50, Defense: 50

Resistance: None; Weakness: Earth, Wind, Holy;

Trance Gauge: ¼ Full

Kuja drew his sword, willing to go after Trent. "Well, Well, are we touchy, huh? Are you sworn protective to Lilly, or what? I thought she was ugly…" Kuja shook his head. "There's also something else I learned. Looks don't matter anymore. That's why I canceled our deal, I actually wish that we didn't make a deal at all." Kuja took his chance to attack and got a critical hit. (Trent: HP: 4923) "You're taking your chances, are you? Come on. Face reality, once Lilly finds out the truth, it's over." Helena and Xavier landed next to Trent as everybody else arrived behind Kuja. "Oh, It looks like your daughter and the Steiner bunch are here." Helena said, when she pulled her hair back.

[Beatrix Status

HP: 5454

MP: 999

Weapon: Save The Queen

Equip Add-on: Pumice

Strength: 60, Magic: 60, Attack: 57, Defense: 70

Resistance: Holy; Weakness: None;

Trance Gauge: No Gauge

[Steiner Status

HP: 7890

MP: 99

Weapon: Excalibur II

Equip Add-on: None

Strength: 73, Magic: 30, Attack: 80, Defense: 90

Resistance: None; Weakness: None;

Trance Gauge: ¾ Full

"Why are you doing this, father?" Beatrix defended herself, in case anyone was stepping forward without her consent. Helena sniffed, when Trent shook his head. "Let's just say it's payback… You wouldn't hurt your old man, wouldn't you?" Trent said. He instantly saw his daughter tense up. Xavier and Helena were ready for the kill as they waited for Trent's signal. "Why are you hurting Mother, like this?" She asked, grabbing Helena's attention. "Why? It's not that she didn't satisfy me, it's just that she never understood me." Beatrix's eyes red glared as she retrieved her 'Save The Queen' sword. "What you are doing is wrong… I can't forgive you for that. Even if my mother never understood, No woman should be treated like that." Beatrix took her first shot when Helena defended him.

Steiner strengthened up waiting for the right time to attack his enemies. "Your mother being wrong? That woman slept with more men than I did with women." Trent stated, making Beatrix raise her sword higher. "Liar! Daddy, you're a cold-blooded liar!" Beatrix declared a cold hit doing a good amount of damage. (Trent: HP: 2034) "That's my girl! Keep killing your old man…" Helena snickered at the comment and tired to cure him before Kuja cast a Silence spell.

(Helena; Status: Silence)

"Ha! That will shut you up, wouldn't it Helena?" Kuja said as Xavier threw a potion to heal Trent, but Beatrix decided to finish her father off. A Climhazzard was all it took to eliminate her father.

(Trent: HP: 1)

"I will withdraw for now. Kuja, you would soon get what is coming to you. Later." Trent, Helena, and Xavier used a teleport spell to get away. "COME BACK, YOU BASTARD!" Steiner screamed as Kuja stopped him. "He's gone already." Steiner sighed as Zidane came along with Garnet. "What happened?" Zidane asked as no one answered. Then a voice that everybody could hear came, "Lilly… Kuja's using you to get to Steiner…" Lilly shivered as she put both of her hands on her head. "Kuja doesn't love you. It was all a lie. He hates your ugly guts. Isn't that right, Kuja?"

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I LOVE HER! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Kuja asked as Steiner glared at Kuja. "BECAUSE HOW MUCH OF A TRAITOR YOU ARE! MUAHAHAHA!" The voice disappeared as Kuja looked ashamed.

"Is there something that you want to confess?" Amarant asked jokingly. Steiner glared with his fist clenched, "To get back at me, huh? You were on Trent's side…" Steiner was shaking from the anger that filled his heart. "Steiner… It's not what you think it is…" Kuja turned to Lilly. She was deeply on the verge of tears. "NO! You're lying, right Kuja?" Kuja couldn't say a word, not one word. His face explained it all. Tears rapidly streamed down Lilly's face as she screamed, "YOU'RE SO DAMN CRUEL! YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME! YOU'RE A LIAR!" Kuja felt his heart break from the pain.

"LIAR!" His heart broke a little more.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!" She screamed as Steiner did nothing but glared. Kuja was completely ashamed now. He tired to comfort her, but she swung him out of the way.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN! I HATE YOU, YOU LYING SON OF BITCH!" Lilly ran as Kuja tried to catch up to her, but Beatrix stopped him. "Kuja… Give her some time. I'll talk to her, you just need to go home tonight." Everybody walked away, while Kuja made his way home. Dr. Tot was at the front, when Kuja arrived. "How did everything go?" the scientist asked. "Fine. You can go home now." Kuja lied as Dr. Tot tipped his hat. "Have a good night." Dr. Tot left.

Kuja went into his bedroom as he shut the door behind him and he was alone this time…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(End of Chapter Eleven)

Time for this story to get serious…

And some comic relief with it!

Next Chapter: Chapter Twelve...

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Attention MTS Fans. Since My life has been taken over for the next few months or until I get my own computer, I'm putting "Meet the Steiners" on hold until I have enough time to breathe and write more on my spare time... I appreciate all the reviews so far... but sooner or later, Meet The Steiners will be completed! I WILL DIE TRYING TO COMPLETE THIS FANFIC IF I HAVE TO! Your Support counts too! I may not be online or writing anytime soon, but maybe in April, May, or June of 2008 Meet The Steiners will be continued or completed... who knows.. I might get more time off... hehehe... I still got you guys on my mind, don't worry about it.

Again, Thanks for the Reviews, and Keep Reading!!!!!

Angel Eyes Oblivion


	14. Special No 2 Removed

NOTICEL

Special No. 2 was removed because it is against guidelines.

It was in chat/movie script form... Sorry you guys.

AngelEyesOblivion


	15. Chapter 12

**Angel Eyes Oblivion**: Chapter 12, Coming Up! The Best Part is yet to come….

**Meet The Steiners**

**Chapter 12**

"The Kidnapping and The Rescue"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Lilly, would you like to be my girl?" _

_"Yes... Yes, Kuja Tribal. I'll love to be your girl."_

_**A elegant looking young man held a hand of a beautiful female in a gorgeous pink ballroom gown. **_

_"Lilly... I love you." _

_**The young man took the beautiful lady into his arms as he softly caresses her lips with his fingertips. Moving his hand slowly to the side of her face, his lips lightly touches her. The flash of moonlight made her face so perfect. The man finally put his lips against hers.**_

The kiss was deep and passionate, like Kuja remembered it. He became to realize that he really meant the words he said to Lilly Steiner that night.

He'll never forget that kiss…

_**Both of them opened their mouths slowly as they let each others tongue slip in. The young man gained dominance over the young lady, as they broke the kiss together…**_

_"I love you, Kuja Tribal."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kuja wasn't aware that he would actually fall in love with Lilly. It wasn't part of plan, but it happened anyway. Somehow, he wouldn't liked it any other way. Now his heart was lying in his stomach, deep in his stomach.

Hearing Trent's persuasive words made him angry. Due to his betrayal, it cost him the one he started to love.

He remembered when the cold truth came out. He knew that it was going to cause devastating results…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Lilly… Kuja's using you to get to Steiner… Kuja doesn't love you. It was all a lie." _

"_NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I LOVE HER! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"_

_**The young man's life was starting to fall apart. The young lady found out the truth that he was hiding from her. He was using her…**_

_**The young lady's world came crashing down on top of her, knowing that the young man's love was fake.**_

_NO! You're lying, right Kuja?" _

_**The young lady, now deeply hurt and in tears, breaks away from the person who claimed to love her.**_

"_YOU'RE SO DAMN CRUEL! YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME! YOU'RE A LIAR! LIAR! YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!" _

"_I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN! I HATE YOU, YOU LYING SON OF BITCH!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kuja wept a bit. It was very hard for him to fall asleep. All he could think about was the girl in that ballroom gown. Lilly really changed Kuja for keeps, and now he had to suffer the consequences from his mistake. If he had never went through with the plan, he would had never had felt this way. But then again, he never had fallen in love with Lilly Steiner.

Kuja tossed and turned, trying to get Lilly out of his mind. It all seemed to be impossible. Kuja got out of bed, as he walked to the nearest window. It was very late and sleep was out of the question.

"Hardly be able to sleep, until I get you back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly sobbed lightly as she watched the other family members sleep in peace. She couldn't sleep at all. She was thinking too much. She hates him, but she also misses him for some reason. She wants to forgive, and forget. It is harder than it looks, much harder.

She looks at the beaming moonlight from the corner of her eyes, remembering the sweet melody of that night. It was truly coming back to her.

Parchment and an ink pen is all she need now.

_My Family, _

_Thanks for everything. In my heart I felt like I needed to do this for my own good._

_Following my dreams is what you guys always told me to do. I'll be back soon._

_Lilly_

After leaving the parchment behind on the kitchen table, Lilly crawled out of her bedroom window and caught the final airship leaving Daguerreo.

_Our Destination: Treno_

_Current Time: 11:30 pm_

_Arrival Time: 12:15 am_

Lilly stared out the window as she caught a drift behind her. Did someone follow her? Lilly started to get curious. The only person other than herself was an sleeping man at the front and the driver of the airship.

Another draft came coldly across her skin. She really started to get curious and a little scared. Lilly got up to look around. Still nothing…

She went to the back to see if anybody was watching her, but still there is nothing. Then in an instant, somebody grabs her to the back. A hand covered Lilly's face as she started to panic.

"Shhhhh… Lilly, it's me."

Lilly turned to see Beatrix in a coat. "Uh… I thought it was somebody else. Why did you follow me?" Lilly asked as Beatrix shook her head. "I can't let you leave alone. Plus, you need to go back after we talk to Kuja." Lilly smiled as both ladies took a seat. "Thanks for tagging along."

"It's no problem, my dear." Beatrix looked towards the night's sky as she started to speak again. "Kuja really loves you. He's come a very long way. He was hurt once like you were. There are a couple of things that you really need to know." Lilly continued to listen to Beatrix.

"Helena, the female you encountered tonight. That woman will do anything to hurt somebody. She is known to have the worst reputation than anybody else on Gaia. There was many men that she took advantage of, including Kuja. She held a lot of secrets from everybody and is a kind of person that would turn on you within seconds. She didn't care who she hurts."

"Helena, yeah. She always gave me an attitude and dirty looks along with it. She seemed attached to Trent and Xavier. I hope I didn't offend you…"

"Of course not, Lilly. Anyways, Helena has a bad background with people. Especially females. A very jealous type, as you see." Beatrix spoke as they heard a thud. Lilly and Beatrix stood quiet, listening for other sounds.

Then Lilly was grabbed from behind as Helena held her arm across Lilly's throat . "Found you… It seems like you two need to come with us." Helena spoke as Trent, Xavier, and some henchmen came behind her.

" You need to let go of her now!" Beatrix spoke as she reached for her Save The Queen sword. Trent hit Beatrix's hand as he put an arm around her throat from behind. Lilly and Beatrix were rendered helpless as Helena chuckled. "You're going to regret coming out tonight…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steiner woke up fast as his heart couldn't stop pounding. Something bad was about to happen, especially if Beatrix wasn't at his bedside. Steiner walked into Lilly's room to see an empty space in Lilly's bed. Steiner started to heave as he knocked on his parents door. Tori got up to see her son in chaos. "I can't find Lilly or Beatrix." On the verge of panicking, Tori got everybody up. Paula and Ellie were yawning the living room as the whole family gathered together.

"Lilly probably went to Treno and Beatrix probably ran after her." Ellie stated as Steiner glared. "Errr… She went to forgive Kuja, I bet. Yes, I haven't forgot what happened tonight and I never will!" Steiner shouted making Paula jump. "It's the middle of the night you moron! Lower your voice." Paula said demandingly as Steiner faced her with fury.

"Kuja is not a bad guy, he just got messed up in a deal, that's all. That Helena girl must had been a bad influence on him. What a bitch she is…"

"MONTY!"

"Sorry, mama." the little boy said as Tori looked at him. "Just don't say that again." Tori stated. "But it's true though." Ellie said as Paula snorted. "That enough you three." Dan said, turning to Steiner. "Adelbert, We need to stop wasting time and start searching for them. They should be arriving in Treno anytime now."

"The last airship ride already went off. How are we going to get there?" Paula reminded her father as he scratch his head. "If there's a will, there's a way and I have a way." Dan winked, as Ellie rolled her eyes. "Oh no, not that piece of junk." Dan frowned. "It's not a piece of junk, I been working really hard to repair it."

"That airship is older than you. How could you probably had fixed it." Paula said as Dan frowned harder. "Well, at least it can go from Alexandria and back." Dan said as the kids laughed. Tori frowned as the kids stopped laughing. "Let's go before something bad happens…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuja woke up in a deep sweat. "Lilly, She's in trouble." Kuja said as he got dressed and ran the door. "If I was Trent, where would I be right now?" Kuja ran past the pubs to Darlie's. When Kuja arrived, the whole house was destroyed with a disturbed Darlie inside. She had tear stains all over her face and shirt.

"Oh Kuja, it's you. I thought that you would be with… err!" Kuja lifted Darlie up from off the floor. "No, I went against him and lost. Now Lilly hates me…" Kuja looked down as Darlie put her hand on his shoulder. "They should be at Fredrick's lair." Kuja's face flushed with anger. "Oh, that creep."

"Yes, I overheard them talking about kidnapping." This caught Kuja's attention. "Lilly, oh shit, I knew that she was in trouble. I'm sorry I got to go and Don't worry, Trent is good as dead. He's probably going to kidnap Beatrix in the process. I need to go." Darlie saw Kuja run out.

"Good luck, and the best wishes for you and Lilly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Fredrick's Lair~

Lilly and Beatrix were tied up in chains, over a huge area of water. Helena laughed as she watched the women hang desperately struggling to break free. "You're going to get it…" Lilly said as Helena laughed harder. "Oh really, Kuja, Your So Called Prince Charming, is coming to rescue you so you can be released to kick my ass… Ha! That's never going to happen." Helena horse laughed as she left the area. "Don't worry, you're going to get your chance. Trust me." Beatrix said giving Lilly an certain clue to their escape.

Kuja arrived at the entrance as Dan's airship was arriving behind him. Steiner glared and stared at Kuja as they landed. Kuja turned around seeing an angry Steiner and the rest. Everybody got out as Steiner grabbed Kuja by the shirt. "You creep…" Kuja interrupted him. "Kick my ass later, Rescue Lilly and Beatrix now!" Paula yelled across, "Hurry! There's not enough time.

The gang fought a couple of fiends while walking in. Fredrick watched from a distance, grinning at the heroes invading his lair. Trent walked in watching his daughter and Lilly hang up in the air. "My dear, I had no choice, but to do this. It was nice of you being my daughter, but I have to end it here." Trent said before dropping the lever.

The chain started to go down toward the pool of water. Lilly's face turned white as Trent gave an sinister laugh. "That's it…. I love seeing fear." Lilly jammed her eyes shut as Trent put the lever to high speed, but just in time Kuja grabbed Lilly and Beatrix. Once he brought them to safety, He faced Lilly.

"I Love you… We'll talk later. " Kuja said before facing Trent. " I love you too. I forgive you." Lilly responded as Helena and Xavier came out behind Trent. "It would be like it was last time. You will die this time."

"Try it!"

Steiner stood next to Kuja as he glared at Trent. "Why would a father attempt to kill his own daughter? How sick are you?" Steiner asked as he turned to Kuja. "I'm only fighting with you only this time, got it?"

"Got it."

[Kuja Status

HP: 9999

MP: 999

Weapon: Helios Sword/Helios Extension

Equip Add-on: Silver Ultima Crystal

Strength: 100, Magic: 100, Attack: 100, Defense: 100

Resistance: All Elemental; Weakness: None; Absorb: Fire, Water, and Wind.

Trance Gauge: About full

[Steiner Status

HP: 7890

MP: 99

Weapon: Excalibur II

Equip Add-on: Phoenix Wing

Strength: 73, Magic: 30, Attack: 80, Defense: 90

Resistance: None; Weakness: None;

Trance Gauge: About Full

"You're really about to piss me off. Very well, I might as well kill you both then." Trent threatened as Kuja and Steiner went into a defensive stance.

[Trent Enemy Status

HP: 5000

MP: 150

Weapon: Mysterious Sword

Equip Add-on: Fira Stone

Strength: 80, Magic: 30, Attack: 70, Defense: 99

Resistance: Shadow, Holy; Weakness: None;

Trance Gauge: No Gauge

(Still A little weak from the last battle)

Helena and Xavier ran quickly to Lilly and Beatrix and they weren't quitting without a fight. Lilly and Beatrix went instantly in a defensive stance as Helena retrieved her bow and arrow. "You won't leave here alive."

"Oh yeah, let's see about that." Lilly said as Helena got highly insulted.

[Lilly Status

HP: 6096

MP: Unlimited (While "Pearl" is equipped)

Weapon: Advanced glove (Absorbs Earth Magic, Raises Strength)

Equip Add-on: "Pearl"

Strength: 70, Magic: 100, Attack: 70, Defense: 100

Resistance: All Elemental Magic; Absorbs: Earth; Weakness: None;

Trance Gauge: about full

[Beatrix Status

HP: 5454

MP: 999

Weapon: Save The Queen

Equip Add-on: Pumice

Strength: 60, Magic: 60, Attack: 57, Defense: 70

Resistance: Holy; Weakness: None;

Trance Gauge: No Gauge

"Oh Remember what you said earlier, I guess you were wrong." Helena burst out with anger as she gotten her first arrow out.

[Helena Enemy Status

HP: 600

MP: 20

Weapon: Masquerade Bow and Arrow

Equip Add-on: Serenity Ring (Ability to disable other Summons)

Strength: 40, Magic: 50, Attack: 30, Defense: 40

Resistance: None; Weakness: None

Trance Gauge: Empty

[Xavier Enemy Status

HP: 600

MP: 10

Weapon: Guardian Blade

Equip Add-on: Guardian's Shoes

Strength: 50, Magic: 50, Attack: 50, Defense: 50

Resistance: None; Weakness: Earth, Wind, Holy;

Trance Gauge: Empty

Helena shot the arrow and completely missed Lilly from a long shot. She was too weak and angry from the last battle. It was finally taken effect. Xavier was feeling the same way. Lilly knew that the fight wouldn't last any longer.

"You bitch, Kuja will never love you if you kill me. He still loves me. Admit it, an ugly ass would always be an ugly ass."

That was the last straw. Lilly instantly found her Trance form. Her power struck the whole lair as she glowed silver and glow thunder strikes. The aura alone was amazing. "Take Those Words Back Now!" Lilly screamed as Helena and Xavier laughed.

"Make me."

Lilly had reached her limit as she decided to take them both out. A flash of light occurred as Helena and Xavier stopped laughing. "Helena, Who's going to be an ugly ass now! YOU!" Helena's heart stopped as Lilly mysteriously used Ultima, killing Helena and Xavier instantly.

Helena

HP: 0

Status: Dead

Xavier

HP: 0

Status: Dead

Trent saw Helena's dead body, along with Xavier's fell into the pool of water. Lilly went back into normal form as she stood up with pride. "What's the matter, Trent? Why the long face? You were enjoying it before, and now you're too scared and ashamed." Lilly said confidently as Trent went toward her. He tried to attack but missed. Lilly, then slammed him with Holy attack nearly depleting his HP.

Trent

HP: 200

Trent fell to his knees, gasping for air. "How could you have so much power already?" Trent felt so damaged, he wanted to fall out. Lilly grinned as she alerted Kuja. "Finish him off." Lilly said with overconfidence. Kuja took his sword to Trent's throat, but at the last second Beatrix stopped him. "Don't kill him…" Kuja released Trent. "You lucky, let this defeat rot up inside you." At that moment, Fredrick stopped everything.

"Good, Good. I glad that you had made it this far. But your luck won't last long." Fredrick said as he sent a wave of energy which affect Steiner and Beatrix badly.

Steiner

HP: 1

Beatrix

HP: 1

"Beatrix! Adelbert! You're gonna pay for that!" Lilly said as Fredrick sent another wave affecting her a good bit.

Lilly

HP: 1000

Kuja glared at Fredrick. "Kuja, Kuja, Kuja. I thought you would be the last one to betray me. Especially for this thing you called a girl." Kuja got extremely insulted. "Shut up!!! I love her!" Fredrick chuckled. "I didn't hear what you said."

"I LOVE HER, DAMN YOU!" Kuja was at an defensive stance, while Fredrick went in an attack stance. One slice cut Kuja's HP in Half, but Kuja could still hold his own.

Kuja

HP: 4999

Kuja counterattacked with an shadow attack, but it didn't affect Fredrick at all. "Damn it, I'll get you…" Kuja said as Fredrick replied. "Now Prove it." Kuja just did a regular attack taking a good amount from Fredrick or it seemed that way.

Fredrick

HP: Unknown

"It's still not enough." Fredrick said as he sent another wave but it missed Kuja. Kuja went into his trance. "WHAT!" Fredrick felt a panic attack as Kuja did an Ultima attack nearly depleting Fredrick. "Where did that come from? I guess I'll let you retreat for now. Next time, it won't be so pretty." Fredrick grabbed Trent and disappeared as Kuja started to run after him.

"Come back! Damn!" Kuja yelled as he looked at Lilly. "You… saved me. Thank you. Love." Kuja smiled as he walked up to her and then stopped by the sound of Steiner's voice. "STOP! NOT ANOTHER STEP CLOSER!" Beatrix stopped Steiner from walking forward. "Stop it, this is far enough. Let them talk." Steiner pouted. "Humph. Do what you want!" Lilly gave Kuja all her attention.

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Lilly nodded. "Let's get out of here first." Kuja smiled.

"Right. Let's go home."

The airship ride back to Treno was lot more pleasant for Lilly than the last one. She was in the arms of the one that she had forgiven. Kuja and Lilly couldn't keep their hands and kisses to themselves. This was irritating the hell of Steiner, but deep inside he wanted them to get back together.

He couldn't stand Lilly being to sad.

"She's Happy. Now it's time for us to be happy. We still got plans to do." Steiner said as he snuck Beatrix a little kiss.

The Steiners were happy again and they enjoyed the ride. When they landed in Treno, the Airship took a backfire and landed right in Kuja's front yard. All of them got off the airship as Kuja had Lilly in his arms.

_Current Time: 3:30 am _

"It's late. Very Late. One problem though, the airship won't start. It wouldn't be a problem for us to stay here for the night, right Kuja?" Dan asked. "Yeah. I don't have a problem." Steiner's mouth dropped. "I don't think so. I'll stay at an inn for the night right Beatrix?" Beatrix frowned as Steiner started to drag her away.

"I'm sorry, Kuja. He's kinda grumpy tonight. Good Night." Beatrix said as they headed towards the Inn. Politely, Kuja gave The Steiners a quick tour of his mansion and gave them their rooms.

Then outside of Kuja's suite, Kuja and Lilly were deeply interlocked into a kiss as Lilly broke the kiss. "I Love you still. Sorry that I screamed at you like that. Don't worry, I had some pretty bad mistakes in the past myself…" Lilly was interrupted by another passionate kiss. This kiss was kind of harder to break from…

Lilly laughed as Kuja grabbed her by her waist. "I love you too still. Forever and always." Kuja carried her and closed the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The young man and lady finally realize the extent of their love… Now they will find happiness. Because that's what being a Steiner Family Member is about…**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steiner and Beatrix fell asleep in each other's arms and now they must finish planning the event that would determine the rest of their lives: Their Wedding!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~End of Chapter 12~

**Next Chapter**: Forgiveness

**Angel Eyes Oblivion**: Next Chapter is going to get better… Kuja and Lilly's eve of love;

**Zidane**: Woooo! I Can't Wait!


	16. Chapter 13

**Note From Angel Eyes Oblivion- **Hi! Here's chapter 13. Read with caution. (Don't like strong lemon scenes, just don't read this. Don't said that I didn't warn you. Might Make this chapter short and very sweet) Enjoy!

**Meet The Steiners**

**Chapter 13**

"Forgiveness"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly was clamped to Kuja when he carried her to his suite. After closing the door softly, he headed straight for the bed. He laid her down gently as he crawled up next to her side, stroke each strands of her hair. It has been a very long night. The last battle did take a lot out, but Kuja was happy again to get Lilly back.

Deep inside, he knew that she didn't have to forgive him. He started to rub her back continuously as his right hand was still stroking her hair. Lilly looked at Kuja with her beautiful pearl eyes, looking at the one that she trusted and believed in. She preferred to stay like this for all eternity…

Kuja's silver eyes glitter as the moonlight shown more of his features, it had a deep effect on Lilly. She instantly noticed his body a lot better. All the muscle lines on his chest stood out and his six pack would make any woman go crazy. Lilly hasn't known of Kuja's true body until now.

Lilly's face turned a light pink when Kuja took his first stroke on her face. His right hand continued to stroke her hair as he placed his left index finger tracing it on top of her lips. He traced a line before he started to kiss on the places he traced on.

Lilly closed her eyelids lightly as she felt the featherlike kisses run across her lips. She returned it with a kiss of her own.

Her lips became hungry, very hungry.

She rubbed her hands against his chest tenderly as she let her left hand go the rim of his shirt. Lilly wrapped her arm softly around Kuja's arm.

"_Make love to me." _

Kuja smiled as he leaned himself up along with Lilly's arm still around his neck. She lifted the rim of his shirt up a little bit. Lilly placed her lips on his chest, kissing it slowly and satisfying. Then Kuja pulled Lilly up, and didn't stop until he was face-to-face with her.

He put his lips on hers passionately as things were starting to heat up.

After a moment or two, Kuja went to rim of Lilly's shirt and slowly removed it from her body. Kuja didn't notice until now how beautiful the figure sitting before him was. Her round breasts were the perfect sight to see. The cold air made her nipples erect almost immediately. Her figure was also curved quite nicely. Kuja started to breathe heavily as he put his mouth to one of her nipples.

He started to suck tenderly as he slipped her bottoms off, leaving her in her last undergarment. Lilly moaned in bliss as felt her lover taking control. "… Kuja …" He started to rub her back again as he bit down lightly on the nipple. Lilly leaned her head back, and couldn't help but to moan. In return, Lilly lifted Kuja up off her breasts as she demanded to remove his clothing next.

Lilly took her time with removing Kuja's shirt from his body, revealing his hard muscles that he had been hiding for so long. After feeling a little too hot, she slowly removed his pants, followed by his boxers. Lilly returned to Kuja's lips and caressed his lower lip with hers.

Their exchange of kisses seemed to last forever on, before she removed the last of her clothing.

She positioned herself in the most comfortable position she could be in. Lilly looked at Kuja with a nervous look on her face.

"_You don't have to do this, if this doesn't feel right." _

"_No… I want too. I love you…" _

Lilly kissed him as she sat on his lap. Lilly's face winced as Kuja slowly entered her. He stopped for the moment, before he continued to penetrate her. He felt her hymen rip, as she lightly squealed. She started to breathe hard as she was adjusting to the pain. Kuja slowly pumped in and out as Lilly's pain went into pleasure.

Kuja listened to the sweet sounds that his lover was making.

"_Uh… ah…"_

Lilly moaned continuously as Kuja started to move faster. The love making was making the air around them too hot to handle. Kuja slowed down to a descent rhythm for his Lilly to enjoy and cherish the experience.

"_Uh… ah… ah… ah… Kuja… ah…ah… right there…ah…" _

Kuja started to breathe even harder to see Lilly in deep bliss, desire, and pleasure.

Just listening to her sounds was like soft music to his ears. The best moment of his life was rescuing her and loving her.

They were getting close to climax, as Lilly started to bounce up and down. Kuja massaged Lilly's breasts as she moaned from his touch.

_  
"Oh god… Kuja… ah.. ah… ah… ah… please… ah… ah… faster…"_

Kuja applied more pressure until finally spilling his seeds inside of her. Lilly felt her climax as she screamed Kuja's name before climaxing.

Lilly laid her head on Kuja's chest, feeling it rise up and down. Kuja leaned Lilly's head up as he gave her a passionate kiss. Lilly opened her mouth, offering Kuja to french kiss her like lovers do. She loved the feeling of Kuja's tongue as their tongues united.

With Kuja still inside her, they were too tired to move. Lilly smiled as they gave in to another passionate kiss.

"_I love you, Lilly. For now and for always. I'll want you to marry me. I see the future now. I want you to be the mother of my children. I know is too soon right now, but I see the light headed our way." _

Lilly's face started to tear up as she pecked him on the lips.

"_I love you too, Kuja. I'll be your wife."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first lemon ever. Kuja and Lilly… surprised huh?

**Next Chapter: **The Wedding Planning Continues


End file.
